


An engineer's dream

by KafkaTamura



Category: Marvel
Genre: Apparently Technophilia isn't a tag, Exhibitionism, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machine, I was looking fowards to using it, Jarvis as well, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Starking Machine, Steve is also super horny, Steve/Jarvis at first but Steve/Jarvis/Tony is endgame, Technological Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony being super horny, or as I like to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KafkaTamura/pseuds/KafkaTamura
Summary: Steve has something to tell Tony: he's dating Jarvis. Which is fine and all that. But now Tony wants to help, in the best way he can think of.Or course it involves engineering and fucking machines, what else would you expect?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very weird publishing this as a sex-repulsed ace girl, but apparently what inspires me the most in the Marvel fandom is Technophilia and Tony basically being the horniest man alive. I still can’t believe this is my first fic in the fandom. 
> 
> I wanted to write some Steve/Jarvis at first, but then this idea hit me and here we are. I wasn’t even planning on writing smut, just a lot of stuff around it, but it became pretty much unavoidable at some point. I think it worked out pretty fine considering.
> 
> Just for the anecdote, I had to research fucking machines for this fic, which I should tell you isn’t for the faint of hearts. It just seems so unsafe. Looking at pictures (not videos, I had to draw the line), I couldn’t help but think I would never let anything like this come anywhere near me. I sure hope people that use these have someone watching them and 911 on speed-dial.
> 
> (I’m not judging by the way, I’m just worried about y’all. I’m sure they must be all kinds of fun if you go passed the safety hazards.)
> 
> Ok, enough with the babble, have a good read!

Steve looked nervous, which Tony had to admit was kind of cute. He wasn’t sure when they had come to a point where Tony could find Cap cute in a non-sexual or non-ironic way, but here they were. 

His cheeks were red, for God’s sake. Tony almost felt bad for him, considering that whatever the man had to say, there was no way it was more embarrassing than most of Tony’s life. If Tony laughed, he would never do it meanly, and all teasing would be strictly affectionate. Because Cap was his best friend, at least one of those – how Tony managed to have more than one was a mystery he would never elucidate. And that meant teasing, sure, but affectionate teasing, or whatever the hell Rhodey always did with him.

Anyway, Cap wanted to tell Tony something, and since he was blushing, it was either humiliating or sex-related. Or maybe both? God, that would be priceless. Although Steve had talked about sex before without batting an eye – how wild had it been to realize Steve had been a soldier and actually swore and everything? So maybe it was something else entirely. 

“Tony, I have something to tell you.” Or the subtle art of stating the obvious. Tony decided to give him this without teasing and put down the tool he was holding. “I’m all ears!” With a grin, of course, because it was always a pleasure to grin at Cap, especially an uncomfortable one.

The man fiddled with his uniform – his excuse for entry in the lab, even if at this point he didn’t need one anymore. He was always there drawing or playing with Dum-e. Bringing his spotless uniform so Tony could do absolutely nothing to it? Yeah, not that great of an excuse. Then again, Tony felt magnanimous and let it slide. Waiting for the good stuff, if he was honest.

Steve must have realized how useless the star-spangled uniform ultimately was, because he dumped it beside the arrow Tony had been working on. He then took a deep breath and searched for Tony’s eyes with his own, his face in full Captain America mode.

Tony was looking in those deep blue eyes when the man announced, without any sorts of preamble, “I’m dating Jarvis.”

Which, okay. Tony needed a minute. He stumbled and fell on his stool, glad he hadn’t face-planted on the floor and made a fool of himself. Cap seemed worried now, and his AI was strangely silent, because of course J was listening in, as usual. 

Tony had to react, or else his friend would seriously begin to freak out and Tony wasn’t that much of an asshole. As much as it was a shock to him, it wasn’t like he had something against Cap dating. Or Jarvis, for that matter. Really, both of them, they were his best friends, some of the best people he knew, so of course they deserved each other. It was only a matter of time before J fell in love, too, considering how human he had become. 

Oh, right, reacting. Tony managed to find those blue eyes again – when had he lost them? He honestly didn’t remember moving his sight elsewhere. With as convincing a smile as he could muster, Tony tried to answer, “Congratulations, Cap! I must say I really didn’t expect this, although I was only waiting for J to fall in love so I could, you know, help him with sex. You want to have sex?”

Steve was blushing again – God was he gorgeous now, Tony was staring, he couldn’t help it –, before his AI interrupted with, “I’m pretty sure Steve admitted to being in a relationship with me, Sir.”

That was the first time Tony had heard J talk with that tone of voice, “You jealous, J?” Tony looked back to Cap – again, where were his eyes going? Steve was obviously the most important thing to look at, here, considering J lacked a body and... Oh, Tony suddenly understood why he was blushing and oh God, that was so priceless, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh shit, sorry J, I wasn’t trying to proposition your man, I was actually trying to help you, both of you!”

Steve looked puzzled now, crossing his arms and quirking his eyebrow in a clear question. He stayed silent, which, of course, pushed Tony to explain more, “I’ve known for a while that J would fall in love some day, just never knew he would go for the All-American Dream here. So I thought, what do you want to do when you love someone? Have sex!”

Tony could see that Cap now understood, because he honest to God facepalmed – wasn’t it wonderful to see it in real life? Tony was proud of how many times he made the good captain do just that. Before he could comment, though, Jarvis said, “Of all the answers you could have thought of, how is it that you first thought of sex?”

The blush, that adorable blush was back there on Cap’s cheeks, going down his neck and up to his ears. So they hadn’t talked about it yet? Or was it because they had already done things? Tony was so curious, now, he had to ask his AI, “Have you done some things? I’m sure you’ve thought about it too, J, don’t lie.”

“We haven’t!’ Steve insisted. That was his sincere voice. So maybe it was the first time J ever said the word sex to him. Wow, they had so much to do.

“I have entertained certain thoughts about it, Sir, but I don’t think Steve and I are at this stage in our relationship yet.”

Fair enough, they wanted to take it slow. Tony could understand that. Still, no harm in being prepared right? Which is exactly what he told his friends, “But it would be nice if everything was in place when you will be ready, right?”

“I only wanted your blessing, Tony,” Steve insisted. It sounded like a dismissal, but Tony wasn’t known for being quitter. Besides, if he only showed him what he had in mind... 

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed. Was he really clapping his hands like an over-excited six years old? Could you blame him though? Engineering and sex in the same equation, how awesome was that! He brought up a hologram and started working on a list of things to do, all the while dismissing his blue red and white loving friend, “Yeah, Cap, of course you have my blessing, now what do you like in bed?”

“Tony!” Steve hissed, though he sounded strangely fond, if mostly done. He had realized he wouldn’t get out of it then. Good.

“J?”

“Sir?” The AI automatically answered.

“Help me with this, would you?” He was pointing to his hologram. “I have the sketch mostly done in my head and the calculations are right, of course, but you know more about the anatomy of our resident super-soldier than me... speaking of, Cap, you a bottom or a top?” Since he stayed silent, Tony changed his tune, “You a switch then? I mean, I can definitely build things for both scenarios, I’m just asking in case, you know, you’re an absolute bottom. Or top. Or maybe you wanna stick to hands and mouth? You’ll pretty much need the same tools then anyway, so maybe I should just...”

Steve really should have said something now, if only to ask Tony to shut up or go to hell. Was he broken? Had Tony broken Captain America? 

He looked up to find his friend thankfully not broken, and although he was still blushing, he seemed now resigned. “There’s no way I can talk you out of this?” Even as he was talking, it was clear he had given up.

“Nope,” Tony answered cheerily, a smile now permanently lodged on his mouth. If only he could tell his twelve year old self he would help Captain America have sex with an AI he had built! Cap had been his bi awakening, which was something he would keep to himself for now and ever. 

Steve seemed to have found his resolve, because he answered truthfully and not quite as shyly as Tony would have thought, though he was still blushing, “I prefer to bottom but I do enjoy topping from time to time. And I, euh, definitely like giving blowjobs, though I understand that may be more difficult.”

Tony had already been aroused before, but now he was more than half hard. More like almost completely erect. Like if he thought more than one second about Steve on his knees, his mouth open and that pink tongue peaking out...

Yep, he was breathing heavy now, no good, it would be too obvious, so he tried to exhale a chuckle. It came out breathy, but he still managed to add, “Yeah, I can swing that. Not sure how much J’ll be able to feel it though.”

“If I may, Sir?” Jarvis interrupted. Tony prompted his AI to elaborate with a flick of his hand. “I already have some ideas on how to make a synthetic skin that could feed me data. I can’t produce the drugs necessary to achieve orgasm, but I can write a program that would allow me to feel sensory inputs.”

Tony was beaming, he could feel it in his cheeks, “God, J, have I told you yet how proud of you I am?” Before J could answer that rhetorical question – of course he had told him, Tony was a proud father or whatever the hell he was to J anyway –, Tony went on, “What are you waiting for, J? Come on, show me!”

“Tony?” Cap asked. Tony grunted distractedly. J was showing him the schematics, once again proving what a genius he was and how far he’d come since Tony drunkenly programmed him. Tony was periodically finding new lines of codes in his AI program he hadn’t added there and certainly wouldn’t come up with. J was self-sustaining in a way not any of his other AIs had ever been. Way more independent than a human being could ever dream of becoming, and yet he stayed with Tony to help him. 

“I’m glad you’re okay with this,” Steve went on. It was serious enough for Tony to ditch the delicious, sexy as hell designs his AI had come up with and look at those baby blues. The man was smiling, all traces of blushing gone, his eyes gleaming with relief. “I was worried you wouldn’t understand.”

“Steve,” Tony said in bewilderment, “seriously, have you met me? Half of my friends are robots or AIs I’ve built myself. I’d be pretty damn hypocrite if I didn’t approve of you shacking up with an AI.”

Steve laughed, a big win in Tony’s book. “I know,” Cap said.

Tony decided to close the schematics for now. He could work on it later. Now that the shock was passed and the sex thing was underway, Tony had other questions. “So, I feel like I should have asked this before, but since how long are you two together? Who confessed? How did it happen?”

Steve, now realizing he wasn’t leaving anytime soon, walked to the couch he usually camped on whenever he wanted to spend time in the lab. Tony turned around and moved closer so they could have a conversation.

“We’ve been together for two weeks now,” Steve answered the first question. “When I first came to the tower, I felt so alone. Back then I was trying to keep my nightmares a secret as you know. J would always know when I had one, of course, and he asked how I was, if I needed anything. Over time, the sound of his voice became the comfort I needed and after that, I just couldn’t stop thinking about him. It took me a while to understand what I was feeling, but now I know what it is.”

Tony wondered if they were at the ‘I love you’ stage yet. He didn’t ask in case they weren’t and instead asked the AI, “And you, J?”

“I was intrigued by Steve since he first entered the Tower. However, the precise moment when I realized I had feelings for him was when he told me I didn’t have to read to him every time he had a nightmare. It was the first time someone after you Sir so blatantly acknowledged I have feelings and wants.”

He was glad J had someone like that in his life, and of course he was glad Steve had someone to help with the nightmares. He knew first hand how bad it could get. Still, there was one question left, and Tony wasn’t done being nosy. “Who confessed?”

“I did,” Steve admitted, scratching his neck bashfully. “I didn’t mean to. I just woke up from a nightmare and J was so perfect, it just came out. Thankfully J feels the same.”

Blissfully in love was a good look on Steve, his eyes were all tender and his lips were stretch in a soft smile. His cheeks were rosy, not in shame or embarrassment, but in happiness. 

Tony was glad for his friends. 

He turned back to his working space, now more than ever determined to help his friends. “Great, now I’ll be making sure you can express those feelings in a physical way!”

Tony didn’t notice when Steve got up, but he did notice the hand that fell on his shoulder. Such a big hand. Tony had had dreams about those hands, and all of Steve of course, but those hands. 

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve said softly, almost in his ear. “I mean it,” he added, as if he could ever not mean it, and squeezed his shoulder before letting go. 

Tony felt off balance, but he managed to answer, “Don’t know why you’re thanking me, but you’re welcome, I guess.”

Steve smiled at him one last time, before making to the door in his usual strut. What was that saying again? Hate to see you leave but love to watch you go? Yeah, Tony totally felt that right now.

He spent those precious few seconds transfixed on Steve’s back, until the man was engulfed in the elevator and not visible anymore. Now without distraction anymore, his brain caught up with him and he clapped his hands in excitement, announcing to the room, “J, we got work to do!”

-xxx-

“Sir? With all due respect, I don’t think this will work the way you intend it to.”

“Have a little faith, will you, J?” 

The cold silence that followed his statement was answer enough, but just to be contrary, Tony smiled to his AI. J was probably right, though, and what he was building likely wouldn’t work well the first time. What he hadn’t told his AI yet, and intended to keep secret until the last moment, was that he didn’t intend to make Steve beta-test this. He had another guinea pig in mind, someone that didn’t mind getting down and dirty with a piece of machinery that could potentially send him to the hospital.

“Steve wants to bottom, remember?” Tony told his AI, trying to make him see the light. “So he needs a fucking machine, because a dildo or a vibrator won’t cut it. Come on, J, you think I’ll give Cap something that’ll potentially hurt him?”

There was a very distinct pause that would have been a sigh, if J could sigh, followed by, “Of course not, you always test every piece of technology before giving it away. But, Sir, if I may, you won’t be able to test it this time.”

So his AI was way too perceptive for his own good. Damn. Tony really thought he could keep it secret for longer. It had been, what... how long had they been working on this? He hadn’t slept since Cap came to him, so it probably wasn’t longer than, oh, a day, maybe two?

“J? How long have we been working on this?”

“Thirty hours Sir. I have reminded you of that fact five minutes ago.”

“Oh,” Tony answered simply. Instead of arguing further, though, he went back to his schematics. The shape of the dick had been chosen a couple hours ago, when Tony had asked J if he had preferences and J had proceeded to show him exactly what he wanted (he really had been thinking about it a lot). 

Tony was experienced. He had seen his fair share of dicks, but he would get down on his knees in one second for this one. The shape was perfect, it was long and thick, but not too much. Would fill a mouth very nicely, or be sure to keep hitting its victim’s prostate again and again.

Let’s just say Steve would be happy.

The shape had been easy, and the material would be easy to find too. The harder part was of course to find a way for J to control it, although that was easy enough when your name was Tony Stark. What preoccupied him the most, and had J worry way too much, was the sensitivity. 

Back when Tony first build his Iron man suit, he experienced first hand what too much power from his repulsor could do. Tony couldn’t help but shiver when he pictured that kind of mistake with a part of the body way more vulnerable. 

To avoid making that mistake, he would have to make sure the controls on this thing were super extra sensitive, and that the power would never exceed what he knew – or at least educationally guessed – was safe. 

“Hey, J, when I’m done, maybe I could commercialize it and name it Starking machine, you know, instead of fucking machine.” Tony joked to relieve the tension, but mostly to make J worry about something else.

It worked, too, because Jarvis said, “Although I am thrilled by your initiative, you will have to get Miss Potts to approve first.” 

Of course Pepper would never approve, because while Tony could get himself in all sorts of sex-related scandals, there was no way she would let the company go anywhere near sex. Tony thought it would be a good idea, show a more sex-positive message to the world, but Pepper was convinced the world would only see it as scandalous, especially if he put his name on the products. Sadly, she had a point.

Company ethics aside, Tony still had that artificial dick to work on. 

His first idea had been to construct tentacle-like contraptions that would start from the ceiling and be able to move around the room freely, with a tip like a dick that Jarvis could stick wherever he pleased. While he hadn’t exactly dropped that idea, it was too complex for now and, also, it wouldn’t be portable, which wasn’t practical. Tony would have to build these things in each room of Steve’s apartment, because he didn’t want the lovebirds to be restricted to the bedroom – shower sex and couch sex were definitely a must in his experience.

Opening the ceiling of every room to put at least two tentacles would be time consuming. Not impossible, of course, but complicated.

Too complicated for now.

Ok, he was definitely doing that later. 

But for now, a fucking machine. It would be a contraption on wheels to move it freely, with a brake too so it wouldn’t move while working. The idea of the tentacle was still in his mind when he came up with the arm. He had a way to make it move almost completely freely, with small junctures all along so it could bend this way and that. 

It would be self-lubricating too, as long as you put lube in the compartment for it. It would come out at the tip of the dick, exactly like precum, although you could control the flow freely. 

The whole point of this machine was to have an AI control it, so he could make the controls as complex as he wanted. He still kept in mind his idea to have it beta-tested first, and didn’t want to involve J in that process, so he had a very basic AI involved for that purpose (one that wasn’t sentient like J was).

Tony was almost tempted to paint the whole thing red, white and blue with stars, but he knew J would never approve, so instead he let it be silver. Bland, but at least J seemed happy with it, and that was what counted. He would have to show it to Steve too, before building it, because that thing would be used on him after all.

“Sir, you never mentioned how you intend to test it.”

J had to insist. Tony was so sure he had dodge the bullet for now. Oh well, time to come clean. “I will test it, J, as I do all my other tech.”

There, not so difficult after all.

One thing interesting about Jarvis: he had seen Tony have sex a plentiful of time. As with everyone inside the tower, of course, but Tony had the longest history with him. Until now, though, it hadn’t been an issue, because J was single and probably not very interested in seeing his maker getting dicked or giving dick, whichever.

Honestly, Tony wasn’t sure how J had been dealing until now with all that footage of him or everyone else in the tower getting frisky. He had eyes everywhere, on everyone, all the time. He couldn’t go and delete footage either, because his servers were the tower’s and, therefore, they needed to keep all footage just in case something happened.

Even though he wasn’t actively participating, J was still privy to every intimate moment inside the building. Could that count as cheating? Had Steve realized that?

“J?” Tony asked his AI, not letting him react on his other news and, instead, going on, “how do you deal with people having sex in the tower? I never asked you that.”

“I have a processor I use for all types of footage and information I don’t need to have immediate access to. All that data goes to a separate server I can access if need be.”

Smart. Tony should have thought of that. 

“Sir,” J went on, his voice less sure than usual, “although I appreciate everything you have ever done for me, I don’t want to betray Steve by using this machine with you, even if it is only for testing.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile, fondness coloring his tone, “J, you made that same assumption earlier. I wasn’t planning on using it with you, don’t worry, I’ll do it alone, you can monitor me and then put that footage in the void. It’s like you think I will come between you and Steve. I’ll never do that to either of you.”

For one second, as he said this, Tony pictured it. Himself, in-between his favorite AI and his favorite super soldier. The idea was alluring, no denying it, but he wasn’t an asshole, as much as society liked to picture him as such. He would let the lovebirds alone. Really.

“Thank you, Sir,” J answered with a warm tone. 

Tony worked another hour on his schematics, until he was satisfied he had done everything he needed. The next step was to build it, and for that he needed material. With J, they made a list and J made sure they would have everything ready for the next day.

Since it was still afternoon, Tony decided he would stay awake a little while longer and try to sleep at night, you know, like a real adult. With this resolve in mind, and his empty stomach aching in agony, he made his way to the elevator, ready to face whichever Avenger would be on the common floor.

He was a little disappointed to find the kitchen empty, as well as the living room. He made some coffee, found some leftover in the fridge, and asked J to show him the news while he was eating. Nothing too interesting happening, nothing the Avengers or Stark Industries was needed for, which was good timing. Tony wanted to relax for the evening.

He had barely finished his lunch slash dinner when Cap entered the room, alone and his hair slightly dripping from a shower he had barely gotten out of. He had a simple white t-shirt way too tight and jeans way too fitting and he was barefoot, which had no business of being as cute as Tony thought it was.

“Hey, Tony,” Cap greeted him warmly. Tony answered with a simple, “Hey Cap!”

Steve then proceeded to take a glass of water and drink it in one go. So he had been to the gym, hence the shower. Another glass of water, and another, then he washed the glass, put it back and turned around to look at the genius.

“Finally out of your lab, huh?”

“Needed to eat,” Tony answered simply. “I was working on that little something for you and Jarvis. The schematics are all good to go, but I wanted you to check them beforehand, just in case, you know.”

“Of course,” Steve answered too seriously, as if they were talking about their usual gear. That’s how he planned to deal with this. Damn, Tony wouldn’t be able to tease him as much. 

“Let’s go then!” Tony announced, getting out of his seat. He brushed past Steve, noticing as usual the sweet scent of his soap, making his way to the elevator. The Cap obediently followed him down to the lab.

“Here I thought you were finally getting some rest, Sir.” J reprimanded him and Steve laughed, which was a good sign he was gone for. That joke hadn’t been that funny after all.

“Hey, J, I brought the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan just for you, you should be grateful to me!”

“How kind of you, Sir, considering I have absolutely no other way of contacting Steve.”

That sarcasm was so good, Tony had nothing to answer. It seemed like the student had surpassed the master after all. Instead he sat down on the couch, motioning for Steve to do the same, and summoned a hologram to show Steve his work.

As he explained everything, he couldn’t help but notice the blush spreading on Steve’s skin. His complexion made it easy to see even the smallest of coloration. It was one of the many things about Steve that made him day-dream.

Cap may have been embarrassed, but he still voiced his opinion, mostly to praise Tony. He had no complaint at all, which was good if not a little surprising. Tony would have thought Steve would have a couple of things to say, but he seemed completely on board.

Perhaps he was more ready than previously stated to have sex? Who wouldn’t be, with a boyfriend like Jarvis, who had the sexiest voice ever and was secretly a big big pervert. Tony was suddenly very sure J was teasing Steve so much he would be ready to drop his pants as soon as the fucking machine would be ready.

Tony needed a cold shower. A really cold shower. Sex, engineering, Steve and Jarvis all involved in the same thought? You probably named the ultimate Tony Stark fantasy.

Steve was all smiles and rosy cheeks when Tony closed the schematics and looked at his friend. The captain once again said, “Thank you, Tony, you’re a real friend.”

It was perhaps a little awkward considering how aroused Tony was, but he answered nonetheless, “Like I said before, you don’t need to thank me, it’s my pleasure. I’m just glad to have an excuse to build this!” 

“Sir, perhaps you should tell Steve what you told me earlier?” J asked. At least he didn’t say it himself, thank God. 

Steve looked curious, of course he did, and well, Tony wasn’t sure he had wanted to keep it a secret, but saying it was very very awkward.

“Oh yeah, should just let you know, I’ll beta-test this thing first, like I do all my other stuff, just to make sure it’s safe. But don’t worry, I’ll do it alone.”

“What? Tony, is that safe? Shouldn’t you at least ask Jarvis to control it just in case?”

“But Steve,” Tony explained, “if J did that, he would be cheating on you.”

The captain seemed completely confused now, and Tony realized that Steve had never thought of it as cheating. 

“Tony,” Steve said earnestly, searching for his eyes and not letting them go, “your safety is more important than that. Anyway, shouldn’t I be the one testing it? I’m the one with the super healing. Even if I get hurt, I will heal way faster than you!”

“Although I am loathe to admit it, Steve has a point, Sir,” J unhelpfully pointed out. Tony could have used his help on that one.

“Steve,” Tony said in all seriousness, not looking at his friend though because that wouldn’t help him continue at all, “I’m the engineer here, I know what I’m doing.”

“Exactly, you know what you’re doing, it will be safe right? Jarvis will be there to help if I need it. There’s really no need for you to test it.”

“If it’s safe, then there’s no problem if I test it!”

Tony realized their debate was going nowhere fast, but damn if he wasn’t going to argue anyway. Steve seemed to come to the same conclusion as Tony because he shut his mouth instead of going on like he obviously wanted. They stayed silent for a while, both looking at each other in challenge. 

One of them would fold and Tony was adamant it wouldn’t be him. He wanted to test that damn machine, he should be able to do so! Not like Steve could prevent it anyway. Tony was only letting him know, not asking for permission!

Yes Tony was stubborn! So what! It hadn’t killed him... yet.

Stubbornness payed off in the end, because Steve was the first to give up. He let out a sigh in defeat, diverting his eyes only for a moment to look at the ceiling – probably asking God for help, that’s something Cap would do. He used a couple of seconds to look utterly done with everything, but he became serious again before he opened his mouth.

“Fine, you win, I’ll let you test it.” 

“Not like I was asking,” Tony added, although he was happy with the result.

“However,” Steve went on with emphasis, making sure Tony was listening and looking at him before going on, “You will make Jarvis use it.” Tony opened his mouth to complain, but didn’t even get the chance to speak up before Cap forcefully added, “And I’ll be there to make sure you’re fine.”

Tony’s brain honest to God froze for a couple of seconds. 

It was no secret that Tony wasn’t ashamed about his sex life – or previous sex life anyway, not like he had seen a lot of action lately. One thing only a few people knew was that Tony had a bit of an exhibitionist kink. He was used to having Jarvis monitor his every move, of course, but even before that, he had never been shy in front of a camera. If anything, being filmed was a huge turn on for him.

He didn’t indulge often mostly because those videos always found their way to the internet, and as much as he wasn’t ashamed, it’s not like he wanted his whole sex life shown to the world. However, he knew from experience that being filmed or, even better, watched live, was something that always turned him on.

Just knowing Jarvis was watching when he had sex had always turned him more than he cared to think about, but having Steve watch him? While he was being fucked by his boyfriend? 

Yeah, Tony needed a really cold shower. Perhaps he should be frozen in an Iceberg by this point.

Tony swallowed – he was salivating on top of everything else –, but when he tried to say Steve’s name, it came out breathy and almost needy. Tony needed to keep himself together, but that suggestion had completely eradicated any common sense. All he wanted was to be held down and fucked and having Steve’s eyes on him all the while.

He got up, Steve’s gaze following him only adding fuel to the fire. Steve must have thought he was hesitating, though, because he added, “I won’t let you use it alone, Tony, so either you let me watch or you let me use it.”

Tony cleared his throat, hoping his voice would return to him. He was very openly not looking at Steve when he said, his voice still raw, “I don’t need you there, Steve. And I can use another AI, I have a couple of those. It will be safe.”

Steve got up and walked to Tony, making a point of seeking his eyes. He was very very serious when he said, “You heard me, Tony. I’m either here when you do it or you don’t do it at all.”

So Tony maybe had a thing for being given orders in bed too. Damn Steve, he was pushing all of his buttons! Tony felt himself slipping, he was so tempted to say yes, so very tempted to make it happen, but he had to say no, and he knew who to appeal to.

“J? Would you be okay with all this?”

It was strange the AI hadn’t spoken up before, but he would be against the idea, wouldn’t he?

“Sir, I think Steve is right. Although I can monitor you, it would be safer to have someone physically in the room in case you need urgent care. Steve knows first aid and would react fast. Also, while I was reticent to use it on you if we were alone, I am perfectly fine to help you if Steve is there and consenting.”

Damn it. There was no way out of this, was there? Steve wouldn’t budge, especially since his boyfriend had said yes. No matter how you looked at it, Tony would never win this. 

The only difficult thing will be to make sure not to accidentally reveal how much he really wanted this to happen.

“I guess, if J’s okay with this... Ugh, fine! I’ll make sure to tell you when I’ll test this. Sheesh, and to think I’m the engineer here.”

Steve was smiling again, looking all smug and superior. So he had won that argument, didn’t mean he would win all the others!

“Now that’s settled,” Steve announced, “Tony, you’ve been awake for how long?”

Before the genius could answer, his AI chipped in, “Sir has been awake for forty-two hours.”

Had it really been that long? Time sure flies.

“Ok, Tony, off to bed. And don’t wake up until tomorrow morning.” Cap insisted. He encircled Tony’s shoulders with his arm and guided him towards the elevator. It was purely friendly, of course, but Tony was still reeling from their conversation and felt tingly all over. His shoulder stayed warm long after Steve let go and left him on his bed, with clear instructions to sleep at least ten hours.

Before he could comply, though, Tony had to jerk off. Knowing Jarvis was listening and watching, as usual, only made him more turned on. He had to bite his hand when he came, because he would have blurted out Steve’s name for sure.

-xxx-

Tony did sleep for more than ten hours, more like around twelve, which was impressive. He also had a couple dreams and woke up at least twice, but it had been a nice and long slumber anyway.

The genius had a life outside of providing sex toys for his friend, and therefore returned to that not as interesting life for a while. He had patents to work on for his company and should really work on Hawkeye’s arrows – he had been working on that before Cap had sprung his relationship on him after all.

It took two weeks to build his fucking machine, mostly because the Avengers went on a mission for three of those days and because he couldn’t work on it as much as he wanted. Tony was proud to say, though, that he was finally finished!

The tip had even been outfitted with artificial skin Jarvis had patented to give him some sensations. While he couldn’t feel the way a human could, he could feel temperatures and textures. Tony knew because he tested it before putting it on the machine, to make sure it would work for Jarvis.

It worked, maybe a little too well. Tony was sure if J could moan, he would have.

So Tony was done, and since he was so hyper, there was no way he could sleep before testing it. Now that he was seeing it, he was really eager to feel what it would do. If it worked the way it should, maybe he would build one for himself and make it simpler, so he wouldn’t have to use an AI. Some clever lines of code should do it. 

All of this meant that he had to call Steve.

“J? I think we’re ready.”

“I think so too, Sir, which is why I have already summoned Steve.”

Jarvis had barely finished his sentence that the elevator opened to reveal Steve. He had obviously been training before. He was wearing a white t-shirt (again) and sweats, his hair was damp with sweat and he must smell so good, Tony wanted to sniff him. He didn’t indulge though. That would have been too obvious.

“Cap! Looks like J already told you, but we’re ready to test your machine!”

Steve smiled and looked past Tony to the invention. His cheeks became red, but he didn’t look embarrassed. More like eager. His pink tongue was visible between his open lips, he was breathing heavily – not from his workout, that was sure. And his eyes, God, they were filled with want. Pure unadulterated want.

The good news was, Tony would need little to no foreplay.

Tony cleared his throat, before he explained, “So, I guess we’ll need to move to my room.”

The ride in the elevator was silent, both men giving all their attention to the machine between them. Steve seemed pleased with the outcome, if his satisfied gaze and his salivating was any indication. Ok, so Tony did pay Steve some attention, not like he could help it. 

Steve had his hands on the machine even before the doors opened, and he very eagerly brought it to Tony’s door. Tony followed behind, looking at the view and mentally preparing himself.

Tony had been thinking about that moment for two weeks and counting, so of course he had a plan of attack. Usually, if he had sex with a human, he would take a shower beforehand – if he thought about it or wasn’t too drunk to care. Since this was a fucking machine, though, he thought he could skip it. He had taken a shower a couple hours ago anyway, even if he had sweated since. 

The one thing he couldn’t skip, though, was the prep. Especially in this case, he wanted to make sure it would go well. Tony had used dildos every night to help loosen up, so at least he knew it wouldn’t be a problem. 

There was just one thing though.

“Steve? I, euh, need to prep before I, you know, get down to it.” Tony mentioned when Steve had finally placed the machine near the bed. God, this was really happening. Tony was both aroused and apprehensive. 

The machine would work well, he was 99% sure of it. Having Steve there was way scarier than any potential accidents.

“Of course,” Steve nodded, awkwardly moving his weight from one foot to the other. Great, now things were awkward. Tony needed to act fast.

“I’ll take my clothes off,” he announced, mostly to make sure Steve was okay with it. Since he didn’t say anything, Tony started by taking his t-shirt off, before toeing his shoes off and taking care of his pants.

In his underwear, he moved to the bed, telling his friend, “You can sit down, Cap, I put that chair there just for you.”

Even moving that chair had made Tony all worked up, knowing it was for Steve to sit down and watch. He would see everything from there, and it wasn’t like there was anything else interesting to look at. Knowing Cap, he would stare if only to make sure Tony was safe. Which was all kinds of wrong and so right.

Now comfortable on the bed, Tony retrieved the lube from his bedside table. He noticed from the corner of his eyes Steve getting comfortable on his chair. Those sweats did nothing to conceal his obvious arousal. Steve must be very pleased with the machine.

Tony had delayed enough, so he shimmied out of his underwear and let his erection free. Steve’s gaze followed his every movements.

“J?” Tony asked, his voice already wrecked and he hadn’t even touched himself yet. His AI answered a simple yes, so Tony asked, “Can you just test to make sure you can control the machine?” Tony wouldn’t go through all the trouble of prepping himself if J couldn’t get it to work, after all.

The tentacle-like contraption moved this way and that, before coming dangerously close to Tony. It stopped before touching him though, mostly just to make sure it could get near enough.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Tony announced to the room, opening the tube of lube and squeezing a good amount on his fingers. There was a couple ways he could do this – he would be on all fours for the actual fucking, but prepping could be made however ways he wanted.

He finally decided to stay on his back, opening his legs wide enough to reach his asshole. His index finger circled his hole, easing the way before going in. He was used to it, thankfully, so it wouldn’t take long. 

Tony moaned just as his head was lolling to the side and he caught Steve’s gaze. That made him whimper, the naked want clear as crystal in those eyes, the pupils so blown the blue was barely visible. Tony put another finger and started scissoring, letting out moans and groans as he was working.

“J?” Tony asked, still working two fingers in himself and never ever leaving Steve’s eyes. “Talk to me, need to hear you, come on buddy.” 

So okay, his plan on not being too obvious was already crumbling. Well, if he had only this shot, might as well make it count.

“Sir, what do you want me to say?” Jarvis was being very obviously obtuse, but Tony moaned nonetheless, his voice alone a huge turn-on.

“Well,” Tony tried to think about a subject J would like to talk about and grinned when he found it. “J, tell Steve was you will do to him when your machine is approved and ready to go.”

Steve groaned at that, and what a nice sound that was. Tony worked another finger inside himself, knowing he was almost ready, but glad the foreplay wasn’t over yet. The longer he took, the longer it would last, the best memories he would have for the years to come.

Jarvis seemed to get on with the program, because he told them, “I will get Steve on his knees, put that beautiful mouth to work. I will fuck your mouth while you’re getting ready for me. And then, I will fuck you until you can’t stand anymore.”

What a filthy mouth! Damn, Tony was proud of his AI, and so turned on he almost came right then and there. He managed to reign it in, although it proved very difficult when Steve readjusted himself in his sweats. Tony wanted to see him touch himself, while he was looking at Tony and listening to J dirty talk.

“J,” Tony breathed, “J, I’m ready, let me just...” He removed his fingers, feeling empty already even if he knew what was to come, and turned around so he could be on all fours. It was more difficult to see Steve that way, but he managed to. He arched his back as much as he could, presenting his ass to the mercy of Jarvis.

A human would need to touch him before doing anything, which would work as a warning, but Jarvis only needed to put his dick in, so to speak. But, ever the gentleman, J asked him, “Sir, are you ready?”

“Yes, J, God yes!” Tony answered enthusiastically. If it was more than a one time deal, he would get J to call his name, but since it was only for testing after all, he let it go. Apparently J would only use a first name with his boyfriend, which was fine of course.

Tony felt the moist tip of the dick on his hole. The first attempt to line up obviously worked, which was a better result than a lot of human partners Tony had had in the past. The start was promising.

It moved slowly inside him, stretching him so good. It felt fantastic, that skin almost felt like real skin, and the way it filled him up... It wasn’t even all the way inside and Tony knew he was addicted.

J move it out before going back again, probably feeling some resistance. Tony was ready, but that didn’t mean it would go all the way smoothly. Tony was babbling, he wasn’t even sure about what – he had always been a vocal lover. One thing he was sure about, he was asking J to really give it to him, that he was ready to take it.

Tony had closed his eyes at that point, too engrossed in the feeling in his ass. J finally went all the way in – Tony knew because he had put a stopper just in case, as you do with any anal dildos. J pulled out and pulled in, building a nice rhythm that had Tony panting and groaning and moaning.

He finally opened his eyes. Although it was blurry, he could clearly see Steve had begun to enjoy it, because he had a hand in his pants and the other was on his mouth. Tony tried to move his head so he could see better, but J’s movements made it impossible. He had to grip the headboard or he would slam right into it.

Passed the first careful strokes, J realized it was safe after all and went to town on Tony’s ass. Tony was very far from complaining.

Tony cleared his eyes enough to see that Steve actually had two fingers in his mouth. He was sucking them the way he would a cock, his pink tongue working on them as his other hand was pumping his cock. Tony could barely see the red of his dick from where he was, which was a damn shame because it looked beautiful and very, very big.

Tony moaned harder and buried his face in the pillow when J picked an even harder rhythm, obviously chasing after Tony’s orgasm. Tony hadn’t touch his cock yet, mostly because he knew he would blow it the moment he touched it. The way things were going, he wouldn’t even need to.

In the end, what did him in was Steve moaning his name, quickly followed by J’s, and, considering the following groan, he was coming. From watching Tony get fucked.

Tony came all over his bed, Steve and J’s names leaving his lips in a garbled shout. He fell down on his own sperm, not caring in the least, tired in all the best ways. It had been a while since he came that hard.

The dick was removed and Tony felt empty but sated, his eyes closing despite himself. Normally he was up to some cuddling and pillow talk after sex, but now he felt tired and wouldn’t mind a nap.

Before he fell asleep, he felt hands moving him. He lost consciousness before finding out what they did though.

-xxx-

Tony woke up feeling groggy, and it took him a while to realize he wasn’t in his bed. He had to actually sit up before he realized he was on his couch, in his living room. Through the windows filtered the lights of the city and the stars. Tony had slept the afternoon away and part of the evening. 

He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, though he could feel he had no underwear. He flushed a little when he realized Steve must have put some clothes on him before he had brought him here, surely to make sure he wouldn’t sleep in his own cum. Tony really wished he had been awake to feel Steve’s arms around him.

Before getting up, Tony noticed there was a piece of paper on the coffee table. He smiled as he took it – only Steve would leave a note in actual paper.

_You passed out, so I moved you and changed your sheets. I brought the machine to my apartment, in case you were wondering._

_Thank you again for building the machine and being such a good friend._

_Steve_

It was so sweet, Tony felt warm all over. He was glad Steve didn’t seem weird out. Tony didn’t end up in the hospital, and Steve was grateful to him, so it looked like it was a big success!

If Tony wanted to build one of those machines for himself now, well, that was his own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on making this a series, if I can manage to write from Steve’s POV. I don’t know why but he’s very difficult to write for me. My idea is to make this into three parts, next will be from Steve’s POV and last from J’s. I’ve always wanted to write from an AI’s POV so I’m really looking forward to this.
> 
> I’m not sure exactly how it’s gonna go, but I can guarantee those three will be together by the end of the series. That’s pretty much the only thing’s that’s certain for now. Oh and Tony will definitely build a fleshlight at some point, along with those tentacles he was talking about in this fic. And other sex toys if I can think of them.
> 
> By the way, if you have suggestions about what he could build, feel free to leave them. I may be sex-repulsed for myself but I definitively like talking about sex, as long as it’s with other people or characters. Not sure what I will include but having feedback is always welcomed anyway.
> 
> Hope you liked it and looking forwards to writing more about those three!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to do three stand alone fics, but I realized writing this that it just wouldn’t work, so instead I decided to make them in the same fic. There will still be three chapters, which means the next one will be the last!
> 
> Steve’s POV! The first thousand words were very hard to write, but the rest came out so easily it’s ridiculous (and in a couple of hours too). It’s pretty sweet this time around, also a little shorter than the first one. It’s mostly fluff, and smut of course (less than the first though), and a little bit of angst.
> 
> Next one will be Jarvis, I’m so excited to write him it’s ridiculous!

Steve was used to being attracted to his friends. 

His first friend Bucky had also been his first crush and, thinking back, had probably been responsible for Steve having a type. Brunets with a smart mouth were Steve’s weakness, no matter their gender.

His infatuation on his friend had faded rather quickly, but the attraction had stayed long afterwards. Peggy had been his type too, and Steve had been on the verge of falling in love with her when he was frozen in the ice. He was already completely smitten with her by that time though.

So it stood to reason that Steve would be completely and hopelessly attracted to Tony Stark.

To be fair, each and every one of the Avengers were attractive in their own ways. Some days, Steve could barely be in the same room as any of them without getting hot and bothered and having to excuse himself to release some energy. 

This was especially embarrassing considering how much everyone thought he was pure and innocent. He wasn’t sure why, but this century had an idea of the forties that was nothing like reality. Sure, people were more bigoted, but sex happened as much back then as it did now, and even if they talked less about it, they did it the same amount. Queer people also existed and had sex as much as anyone else, though they had to keep it under wraps.

Steve was no stranger to handjobs outside a bar and the occasional blowjobs with strangers, and he was pretty sure none of his teammates in the Howling Commandos had been virgins. Even Peggy had seen some action, he was damn sure of it.

The point was, Steve wasn’t bigoted and didn’t have conservative values just because he came from the past. He was also attracted to a whole lot of people and their genders had never been an issue to him. It had been the one good point of waking up in the future and realize he could be himself.

The media had had a field trip with his coming out as bisexual, but thankfully Tony and Stark Industries – especially Pepper – had helped him a lot along the way. Even if it had been difficult, he was glad to have done it. The number of people he had inspired to come out more than made up for it. Seeing people offended by his “lifestyle” had been upsetting but also kind of funny.

It had been really fun to go to the Pride as well. Tony had designed the team uniforms with colors for their sexualities. Of course he had made an Iron man suit pink, blue and yellow for himself, an armor he liked to use from time to time when confronting the media. Steve preferred to use his own blue pink and purple only during Pride events though.

Anyway, Tony was exactly and completely Steve’s type. His smart mouth and his comebacks alone could manage to make Steve weak in the knees, but he was also physically very pleasing to the eye. His genuine smiles always managed to make Steve feel warm and happy. His brown eyes were the most beautiful Steve had ever seen, especially when they widened in wonder. The tank top also featured quite a lot in Steve’s dreams. Along with Tony’s hands. 

The serum hadn’t made Steve more horny, even if he would have liked to explain it that way. He had always been damn attracted to a lot of people and he had always needed a lot of alone time, even when he was so sickly every orgasm had felt like a little death – literally. The serum had pretty much changed nothing of Steve’s horniness, but it had made it easier to indulge.

He had spent a lot of time on Grindr, back when he was damn lonely and finally out of the closet. He had met with a lot of people, had had a lot of fun exploring people’s kinks and his own – turns out a lot of people had a kink for his uniform, which made it harder to wear it sometimes, pun intended. Steve himself had discovered a penchant for role play and sex toys, as long as no violence was involved – not for a lack of trying, it just didn’t work for him. 

Now that he was with Jarvis, though, all of this was out of the question. He had resolved himself to a life of masturbation, since he was dating an incorporeal being. Having J watch and talk him through it would be fun, of course, but it was nothing like physical sex. Which was fine. He knew what he had signed up for. 

Thankfully, Tony had come along with an alternative, and boy, was that alternative fine as hell.

Steve wasn’t completely sure if he had suggested being there when Tony tested the machine only to make sure he was safe. Watching Tony being fucked was a long dream of his – not a serious one of course, he had never imagined he would get to see it. Seeing Tony being fucked by Jarvis, well. That was only better.

Turns out reality surpassed fiction, and by far. Steve had gone in determined not to touch himself – if he came in his underwear, well, that couldn’t be helped, but he could at least control whether to engage or not. Or at least he thought he could control himself, but apparently not.

It had been hands down the best sex Steve had ever had, and nobody but himself had touched him. Tony was so damn beautiful on all fours, and Steve had the best view of his ass ever. There was no way he could look at his ass again without picturing a dick ramming him.

But Tony’s expression was the best, those moans and his teary eyes had been so pretty. 

Of course that had been a one time deal, Steve was well aware and fine with it, though he wouldn’t mind a repeat performance. The whole point though was to have real actual sex with Jarvis, and Jarvis alone.

Which was why, as soon as he was done making sure Tony was clean and comfortable, Steve brought the machine to his room.

Now here he was, the machine on the side of his bed, wondering how to phrase to his boyfriend that he wanted his dick inside himself yesterday. Was he too eager? They had talked a lot about it, but always as a theory. Not as in, it’s happening now. 

Thankfully, J read his mind as usual and asked, his voice coloured by his want, “Steve, are you ready?”

“Yes!” Steve answered with enthusiasm, already removing his damp shirt. His pants were still uncomfortable from how he just came in them, so he removed them quickly along with his underwear. He would have felt a lot more self-conscious if he wasn’t this horny, but, well. 

He was already hard, but that wasn’t surprising considering how the serum had given him more stamina, not to mention moving Tony and changing his sheets had taken some time.

Steve got on the bed, taking the lube from his bedside table along the way. He elected to do like Tony and stay on his back to prep himself. Jarvis had previously told him where all the cameras were, so Steve positioned himself as to make sure J had the best view possible. J couldn’t prep him himself, but he sure as hell could watch.

One thing his one night stands had told Steve was that he wasn’t that much of an exhibitionist. He preferred when people touched him. Now, however, knowing they had no other choice, Steve felt very keenly J’s gaze, almost as if he was touching him. Which, in fact, was a testament to their relationship as a whole.

J may have been incorporeal, but Steve had always felt his presence very physically. His voice, coming from the speakers, resonated in the room the way no other voice ever could. It made him feel safe and cocooned when J was reading to him, trying to distract him from his nightmares. The fact that he controlled the temperature and the lights also increased his presence.

Steve really couldn’t explain it, but he always felt very keenly when J was in the room and when he wasn’t, whether J was actually speaking or not.

Jarvis was speaking now, his voice excited in a way Steve had never heard before. Steve should perhaps be surprised at how many emotions J could communicate with his voice, but at this point, he was past caring and well into feeling. 

Steve was now two fingers in, J’s voice filling the room around him. The machine was moving, Steve realized it was rolling on the floor even though he had put on the brakes. He didn’t know Jarvis could do that. 

He was sideways on the bed. The machine had been by his feet, but it was moving to his head. Only when it finally came behind him did Steve realized its purpose. He should have realized before, and J had probably told him, but, well, Steve didn’t have all his mental capacities right now.

“Steve, can I fuck your mouth now?” J asked, and Steve nodded, his mouth already opened. Since he was on his back, he had to lean back considerably, which wasn’t comfortable at all, but, in a way, it added to the experience. Steve didn’t like violence, but being used was very much a turn on.

The dick came near his face, aligned with his mouth of course, but Steve didn’t wait and instead made the rest of the way. He licked the head, which was leaking lube. Usually cum was salty, or sometimes bitter. Lube could be found in all kinds of taste though, and Steve had assumed Tony would put something flavorful inside. Perhaps something like Apple pie, if only because he liked to tease Steve about his favorite dessert being so unoriginal. Clichés were classics for a reason!

Anyway, the lube was tasteless, which was kind of disappointing – Steve would definitely vary the taste after that. Still, he soldiered on and put the head in his mouth, feeling the smooth texture with wonder. Steve wasn’t sure how they had managed it, but it felt like real skin. Impressive and such a turn on.

Steve tried to fit as much as he could, but, considering the angle, it wasn’t much. He was looking forwards to getting on his knees and worship that cock like it was meant to, but for now he had to make do.

He tried to suck as hard as he could, before retreating and repeating the process. It was getting hard to breathe, but thankfully Steve was a super soldier and could carry on. 

He moved to better angle his mouth when he realized he had stopped prepping himself, too concentrated on his blowjob. He had two fingers in his ass, but wasn’t moving them. He wasn’t sure if J realized as well and told him or not, because while Steve was definitely listening to J’s voice, he had long ago stopped listening to his words.

He let the dick fall out of his mouth and took a deep breath, before he started moving his fingers again. He licked along the shaft, peppering it with kisses, but decided for now to concentrate on opening up.

He added a third finger as soon as he could, glad he had taken up to masturbating with a dildo the past weeks. “J, I’m almost ready,” Steve panted.

Jarvis took the obvious hint and move the machine out of Steve’s reach, which made Steve both sad and happy. Maybe he should ask Tony to build a second machine. Being fucked on both ends was something Steve wanted very much to try.

For now he stretch his asshole one last time, before removing his fingers and moving on the bed. He positioned himself on all fours, his hands on the headboard the same way Tony had, and boy, what a moment to think about that. Steve tried to change his mind, because he wanted this to be about him and Jarvis only, but it was almost impossible considering the sex with Tony had happened merely an hour or so ago.

Still, Steve concentrated on Jarvis’s voice, just in time to hear him ask, “Are you ready, Steve?”

“Fuck yes, J,” Steve answered, bracing himself against the bed.

He felt the tip of the dick, the one that had been in his mouth mere moments ago, on his hole. It went in easily, making Steve moan with pure abandon. It moved slowly but surely, until it was deeply seated, immediately finding Steve’s prostate. Of course J had researched and of course he had made sure to hit it immediately.

J moved out and in pretty quickly, making Steve groan and moan carelessly. This was far better than he could have hoped. It really felt like someone with a physical body was fucking him, and J’s voice was surrounding him the usual way too, which only made Steve feel more loved and happy and strangely comforted. 

Steve had had his lot of sex in his life, though maybe not as much as some people, but enough to know this was nothing like the rest. Even watching Tony before couldn’t compete with how he felt now. Because this was the first time Steve had sex with someone he was actually in love with. Someone that had comforted him, that had been there for him the way nobody had before. Someone that could be strong for him, that Steve could allow himself to feel weak in front of.

“Steve, are you in pain? Do you want me to stop?” J asked, moving out of Steve. Steve felt confused about J’s reaction until he realized he had actually been crying. He sniffed, tried to clean his cheeks with his hand and laughed, feeling damn emotional.

“It’s okay, J, I’m fine, better than fine even,” Steve tried to explain, still grateful when J completely moved out. He fell on the bed, still hard but glad to have a moment to compose himself. His voice was shaky and he was still weakly laughing when he tried to explain further, “I’m just so glad I get to have this with you, J, I guess I got a little emotional. Just give me a moment please.”

“Of course,” J answered, because he was perfect and wanted Steve to feel as good as possible. “Do you want me to read to you for a while?”

The suggestion should have been weird, perhaps, but Steve understood where it came from. Whenever Steve felt overwhelmed with emotions, whatever they were, J would suggest reading to him. That was no different to him. Steve laughed once more, his eyes filling up with more tears while his chest warmed up. He had honest to God butterflies flying in his belly.

“I’d like that,” Steve answered meekly, closing his eyes and letting J’s voice wash over him. His body relaxed as J read to him, the adventures of Sherlock Holmes filling the room. Steve was barely listening, more interested in J’s voice and the slow hum of the speakers, until he felt calm once more.

The lights were dimmed when Steve opened his eyes again. He had pulled the blanket on top of him earlier, but removed them now to take in the room. The machine was where it was before, but the tentacle was resting outside the bed. Steve’s erection was gone now. He could very easily get it up again, but he was exhausted, and frankly, still a little overwhelmed. He had rushed perhaps into this and was glad to take a break now.

“J? I think I’d like to try again another time. If you don’t mind?” Steve knew he sounded weaker than usual.

“Of course, Steve, I won’t ever force you. Maybe you should drink water and eat?” Ever the worrier, J. Steve smiled, happy to have such a thoughtful boyfriend. However, before going to eat, he decided to take a quick shower.

When he made it to the common room, wearing jeans and a sweater, he saw Natasha. She was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands and all bundled up. There was a blanket on top of her, but Steve could very well picture the big socks she probably had on. The sweater she was wearing was purple and looked pretty damn comfortable, though it was too big to be hers. Judging from the colour, it probably was Clint’s.

Natasha greeted him with a wave and Steve answered just as simply, making his way to the kitchen. Steve remembered, while he was making a sandwich, that Clint was on a solo mission. Those were rare but not unheard of. It explained why Natasha was the only superspy on the couch and why she was wearing her partner’s sweater.

Steve drank a couple of glass of water, before he made a cup of cocoa for himself. With his dinner in hand, he sat down on the other couch. He ate and drank while watching the movie, which he realized after a while was a James Bond movie. The fact that a real life spy was watching something as outrageously inaccurate as James Bond was pretty damn hilarious. It wasn’t the first time, though, so Steve just kept on smiling and watching. When the movie ended, he had been done eating for a while, but he stayed to watch another one.

They were half way through the third movie when Bruce made it to the room too. The scientist greeted them too and made a tea of his own, though Steve could guess it was chamomile, before he sat down besides Natasha. They shared the blanket wordlessly. They tended to cuddle up together when Thor and Clint weren’t there to fill that role.

As for Steve, he stayed alone on his couch, slightly envious of them both. J was a fantastic lover, the best Steve could ever hope to have, but he still couldn’t cuddle in front of the TV. 

Tony could cuddle with him, had done so in the past, but now, well... it was different, wasn’t it? Or maybe not? Cuddling wasn’t romantic necessarily. The fact that Steve had seen him being fucked, well, that didn’t have to change anything. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Tony stumbled in the room, his hair dishevelled and a smile on his lips. Steve couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was, and how he was limping slightly. 

“Cap! Nat, Brucie, are we having a movie night and was I not invited?” Tony asked, his tone happy despite his words. 

“Yup,” Natasha simple replied, while Bruce explained, “It just sort of happened, Tony, I’ve barely gotten here myself.”

Steve was about to invite Tony to sit down when the genius read his mind and did exactly that. On Steve’s couch of course. Steve smelled his cologne and was thinking about how he had probably taken a shower when Tony produced a blanket. He proceeded to cover Steve and then himself, snuggling into Steve’s shoulder. 

Of course he didn’t ask, because Steve was notorious for both wanting warmth and never asking for it. Tony had stopped asking him a while ago, stating that Steve just had to kick him if he didn’t want his company. But Steve would never do that, especially not to Tony.

Tony grinned at him and Steve smiled back, warm now in more ways than one. He looked back to the television, but he was completely distracted and couldn’t follow the plot even if it was simple enough.

Steve was attracted to Tony, of course, that was nothing new and pretty much the oldest thing he knew about Tony. He was also used to keeping it to himself, mainly because he was sure that if Tony ever wanted more from him, he would have asked long ago.

One of the thing Steve had learned in this new century was a thing called the friend zone. The concept had stayed with him for a while, back when he had completely misunderstood both the meaning and the context in which it was usually used. He had honestly thought the friend zone meant when you had a friend you loved so much you didn’t want to risk their friendship by asking for more, thus leaving them in the friend zone. 

He had been so disappointed to learn it was used to described a person that only viewed you as a friend, by people that felt entitled to sex just because they were ‘nice’.

Anyway, Tony was in what Steve liked to refer in his own mind as the friend zone. He was so important to him that he wanted to have him in his life for as long as he could, and if that meant having him as a friend, well. Steve didn’t consider that settling down. 

Deep down, though, he could admit that he wasn’t only strictly physically attracted to Tony.

That wasn’t going anywhere, though, because Steve was in love with Jarvis, and Tony was in the friend zone, and that was how Steve liked it.

Steve looked back to Tony only to catch him looking too. Tony smiled awkwardly, probably hadn’t meant to be caught like this. Steve felt butterflies in his stomach, but tried valiantly to fight the blush he felt coming. It didn’t work, of course, because Steve’s complexion made it impossible to hide a blush.

Thankfully Tony didn’t comment and looked back at the television. Steve did the same, thinking back to his friend zone and to J.

-xxx-

The second time Steve used the machine with J, it went a lot better. Steve didn’t break down in tears, which was a plus, but it ended up with him coming and J apparently feeling damn good, if his monologue afterwards was any indication.

Steve was actually thinking about different lube flavors when Tony accosted him, a week later. Steve had barely finished lunch while Tony was getting out of his lab, his face streaked with oil and his eyes slightly manic. His hair was sticking out every way, but he was also smiling.

He had a cup of coffee in his hands before Steve could ask him how he was doing, which was a feat in and of itself. Tony was clearly exhausted, but he was also happy, judging by the way his eyes were twinkling when they finally met Steve’s.

“Cap, Steve, Mon capitaine, exactly the man I was looking for!” Tony beamed, a clear tell that he was sleep-deprived, yet again. Steve was about to ask him since when he was awake when Tony announced, “I have another gift to bestow you, and J of course. J told me how much you liked the last one, not in as many details, don’t worry, so I kinda hurried and made you this other thing, which you’ll have to see of course but I guess, there’s a chance you already know this one, I suppose, J wouldn’t tell me, secretive bastard.”

Tony paused to drink, giving time for Steve to comment, “Tony, I’m grateful, really, but don’t forget to sleep on my account.”

The genius finished his coffee, looking sadly at the bottom, before he answered, “Nah, don’t worry Cap, wouldn’t be sleeping anyway, sleep is for the weak, you know Einstein only slept like three hours a year? SI can wait, Pepper has more than enough patents, and I’m not neglecting my Avenger’s duties, so you have nothing to worry about!”

Tony was about to refill his cup, but Steve stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Tony, I’m serious, you should sleep more, this can’t be healthy.”

The genius looked up in disbelief, though Steve couldn’t guess if he was more surprised to be stopped from drinking coffee or by what Steve was saying. He worked out of Steve’s grip, but instead of going for the coffee pot, he put the mug in the sink. “There,” he said, “happy?”

Tony was obviously trying to provoke him, but Steve instead answered, “Actually, yes, though I would be more happy if you got to bed.”

“It’s one o’clock. In the afternoon.” Tony deadpanned, making a good point. Steve never had the chance to counteract, though, because Jarvis interrupted them, “Sir, you have been awake for fifty-three hours. You should at least take a nap.”

Tony grimaced, before mumbling, “You’re always teaming up on me since you’re together. That’s not fair.” He was pouting, it shouldn’t be cute on a grown up man, but Tony made it work. God did he make it work. 

“Come on Tony,” Steve added, moving to take him by the arm. He moved the genius to the elevator, but when they moved inside, Tony looked at Steve with pitiful eyes and asked, “Can I at least show you your gift?”

Steve was very weak for Tony’s eyes, so he sighed and asked, “J, can you take us to the workshop please? I’ll take Tony to bed after that.”

“My pleasure, Steve,” J answered in a warm tone. 

Tony was out the elevator before the doors were completely opened. Steve followed with a chuckle, endeared by Tony’s behaviour.

The genius came back to Steve with something in his hands. It wasn’t big, way smaller than the fucking machine. It was basically a tube, the same silver as the machine, but before Steve could deduce what it was, Tony explained, “It’s called a fleshlight, have you used one before Cap?”

Steve shook his head, the name kind of familiar though, so Tony explained, “It’s very simple, really, it allows you to feel like you’re fucking someone. It’s adjusted to your size, so it should fit perfectly, like a shoe. The interior is made with the same synthetic skin as the machine.” 

Tony moved it to show everything to Steve as he explained even more. “It’s linked like a phone, which means that J can connect to it everywhere, not just inside the tower. That way you can have phone sex, wherever you want, although I don’t suggest you do it on a mission, because, well, you wouldn’t want to get caught with your pants down by some villain right? I’m working on a vibrator that will work the same way, but I wanted to give you that now. Oh, and I’m working on something else, too, but for that I’ll have to open up the ceiling, so I should probably wait, maybe for your six-months anniversary, or your one-year...”

Tony would probably go on forever, the way he did when truly invested in a project, so Steve decided to cut in by giving him a hug. Although Tony was taken by surprise, it only took him a second or two to answer the hug with a pat on his back. Steve felt warm all over with affection and, dare he think it, love, when he said, “Thank you, Tony.”

Steve hoped Tony understood he wasn’t only thanking him for the toys, though he was grateful as hell, but also for being a good friend. Steve wasn’t ashamed of Jarvis, by far he was proud and wasn’t sure he was good enough for him, but it still wasn’t easy to be in a relationship as unorthodox as this one. He hadn’t even told his other teammates yet, so nervous he was about their reaction his hands were shaking when thinking about telling them.

But Tony treated their relationship as normally as he could, considering he was a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and superhero. Steve was so grateful to have at least a person who understood and could also probably relate, considering all the robots and AIs he had surrounded himself with.

Tony melted against him, and Steve did the same, enjoying their longer than usual hug. He wouldn’t be the first one to let go. If Tony wanted to stay that way for an hour, Steve would indulge him. Indulge himself, more like.

“J?” Tony asked, barely above a whisper. Jarvis’s voice was just as quiet when he answered, “Yes Sir?”

“Can I steal your super soldier for a nap? Just sleeping. If he wants, of course. Steve? Do you want to take a nap with me? J you okay with it? I don’t think I will sleep well and you feel amazing and, honestly, I just want to sleep, honest to God, I’m swearing.”

Steve laughed out loud, feeling Tony move when the genius did the same. J’s voice was obviously fond when he answered his creator, “Of course Sir, if Steve is fine with it so am I.”

Still smiling, Steve moved Tony in his arms so he could lift him, bridal style. Tony yelped, but he instinctively moved his hands around Steve’s shoulders.

“Woah there, a little forward, aren’t you, Captain?” But Tony was smiling, so Steve didn’t answer and instead took him to the elevator. Tony rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, his eyes closed. Steve wondered if he would fall asleep before they reached the bed.

The elevator stopped at Steve’s floor. While navigating towards his bedroom, Steve remembered he hadn’t asked Jarvis, which meant the AI had made the choice to bring them here. Steve wasn’t sure what to make of that choice.

When they reached the bedroom, Steve deposited Tony on the bed and removed his shoes and his jeans, leaving Tony in his t-shirt and underwear. Tony’s eyes were half opened, but he was pretty much out of it. Steve quickly took care of his own shoes and pants, before moving the blanket over Tony. He settled down in the bed and looked at the genius.

Tony turned on his side, his back to Steve, but he moved backwards until he collided with Steve in an obvious invitation. Steve smiled while moving his arm around Tony, settling his hand just below the arc reactor, mindful not to touch it. Tony intertwined their legs and finally stopped moving, having effectively wrapped Steve around him.

The lights went out just as Jarvis told them, “Sweet dreams, Sir, Steve.”

Tony mumbled something, muffled by the pillow, while Steve answered, “Thanks J, goodnight Tony.”

Steve thought he would stay awake, since unlike their resident genius he actually slept at night, but he was so comfortable, Tony in his arms and J’s presence palpable in the air, that he actually fell asleep.

-xxx-

Steve woke up slowly. He was warm, but not too hot either, and while he couldn’t remember his dreams, he knew they had been pleasant. It took him a while before he finally noticed he wasn’t alone in bed, but thankfully by that time he remembered what happened before he fell asleep.

The lights were still out, but when he opened his eyes, Steve noticed Tony had moved in his sleep. He now faced Steve, his face almost completely buried in the pillow. The only eye visible was still closed, and his breathing was deep.

Steve wanted to know the time, but he didn’t want to wake Tony, so he didn’t move and instead indulged in watching the genius, or what he could see of him anyway.

His arms were still around Tony, his hand now on the small of his back. The shirt had moved enough for Steve to feel his skin. He wanted so badly to move his hand up his back, beneath the shirt, follow his spine all the way to his nape. His fingers actually tingled with the repressed desire to move.

His other arm was pinned under Tony’s pillow, and if Steve wasn’t a supersoldier, it would probably be asleep by now. His blood flowed well enough now that it wasn’t hurting or falling asleep, thankfully.

Steve was actually comfortable that way, warm the way a blanket could never achieve. Steve hated the cold with a passion, even before the ice but especially after. Tony’s body ran hot, another thing to add to the list of things Steve loved about him.

“J?” Steve asked in a low voice, hoping he wouldn’t wake up the genius. Thankfully Tony slept on, so he asked again, “What time is it?”

“Nine o’clock,” the AI answered almost directly in Steve’s ear. Steve couldn’t believe he had just slept eight hours! He didn’t even sleep that much on a normal night.

He was wondering if he shouldn’t wake up Tony after all, but he didn’t have to make the choice, because the genius woke up on his own a couple of minutes later. He moved his face out of the pillow, noticing Steve and looking surprised for a second, before his face melted in a lazy smile. 

Steve, for a second, had the urge to close the gap between them and kiss Tony. Thankfully, he managed to reign it in. He smiled at him instead, asking in a sleepy voice, “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a baby,” Tony answered, pulling back the blanket to stretch, just like a cat. Steve watched him while J talked, letting some light in the room, “Good morning, Sir. It is nine thirty-two o’clock in the evening.”

“Wow,” Tony commented around a yawn, “so I slept, what, eight hours?” 

“Looks like it,” Steve answered, as much in disbelief himself. The room gradually lightened up, until it was as bright as normally during the day. Jarvis always did the same thing with Steve when he woke up. He wondered if everyone got that same treatment.

Steve got out of bed and stretched as well, before looking for comfortable clothes. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t sleep that night, but that didn’t mean he had to dress up yet. Tony got out of bed, looking half asleep still. He put on the same jeans as earlier, but instead of putting on his shoes, he took them in his hands.

“Well,” Tony said, “I’m gonna go freshen up, then get some coffee, and I have some things to work on, you know how it is. Thank you, Steve, I slept very well, we should do that again sometime, but I should get going now. Don’t forget to come back for your gift, you never took it home after all!”

Tony winked, waved and was out the door before Steve could answer. Which was just as well, because Steve had nothing to answer to that. 

-xxx-

In the following months, Tony gifted Steve with a load of sex toys, almost one every two weeks, and always something different too – except for a second fucking machine, for which Steve was grateful beyond words. He had also sent Steve boxes after boxes of different flavoured lubes, some Steve would never have guessed existed. He tested each and every one of them, giving Tony his honest feedback.

To his annoyance and Tony’s eternal delight, his favourite one really ended up being Apple Pie.

It became routine enough that Steve barely blushed anymore when Tony showed him something new. He had to wonder just how inventive the genius was and when he would run out of idea, though. 

In exchange, Tony came to sleep in his bed at least once a week, sometimes more. At some point, Steve came to the realization that Tony wasn’t sleeping if he wasn’t with him, so he started dragging him more often, until it was almost every night. Steve was pretty sure Tony hadn’t slept as well as he did now for a couple years, if ever. It showed on his face, too, he looked way healthier and his eyes almost didn’t have shadows under them anymore.

In retrospect, Steve should probably have seen this coming. 

Tony and him had slept together and were barely getting out of bed. They made it to the kitchen, where the whole team was already seated. Even Thor was there, even if he was more often than not out of the tower, thanks to his royal duties.

Thor and Bruce were seating on one side, Clint on the other, with Natasha at the head, leaving four possible places. In retrospect, it had been an obvious trap, but he was still half asleep. So, after they had all greeted each other, Steve took care of the coffee while Tony was preparing their breakfast, and they brought everything to the table, Steve his two mugs and Tony the two plates. They, obviously, settled down side by side, instead of one of them sitting at the other end or on the other side.

“That’s it,” Clint announced as soon as they were seated. Steve looked up to the archer, an obvious question in his eyes. “Come on, you’re so obvious about it, you really think we’re that dense?”

Steve looked at Tony, which was apparently the wrong move, because Clint added, “There! You’re doing it again.”

Tony looked as puzzled as Steve felt, and asked, “What are we doing exactly, Katniss?” He sounded vaguely annoyed, which was to be expected considering he hadn’t drank his coffee yet.

“You are always seating side by side,” Natasha explained instead. “Steve, you just handed Tony his coffee. Nobody does that. And Tony prepared your breakfast before he even drank his coffee!” 

“Not to mention I’m pretty sure you both came out of Steve’s floor,” Bruce mentioned, although he looked subdued compared to the others.

“What I don’t understand,” Thor commented, looking earnest as usual, “is why you would keep your relationship from us. We are obviously very happy for both of you.”

Finally, Steve felt the dread settle down in his stomach. He still hadn’t told the team about his relationship with Jarvis, always finding pretexts not to do it, although if he was honest it was mostly nerves. Jarvis, thank God, had never pushed, as usual so damn comprehensive. 

It was his own fault, now, if everyone came to the wrong conclusion.

Tony laughed, but Steve could hear the disbelief in his voice, “Wait a minute, you think Cap and I are together?” Everyone nodded, and God, Steve felt nauseous now. Not that actually being in a relationship with Tony would be a hardship. But he had to explain, now, and that meant, well, that he had to tell them about Jarvis. He had no reason not to.

“We’re not,” Steve told them, a knot in his throat. Why was it easier to battle with supervillains than to tell his team about his relationship? He cleared his throat, before he explained, “We’re only sleeping in the same bed because we both sleep better that way, but it’s platonic, and I’m in a relationship with someone else.”

Steve looked to Tony for comfort, finding it in his brown eyes. Steve looked for his hand beneath the table, intertwining their fingers and trying not to be too obvious about it. He cleared his throat once more before he told the team, his voice unusually wavering, “I’m actually dating Jarvis.”

There was a one second silent before Clint exclaimed loudly, “What?” Even Natasha looked unbalanced, which was saying a lot considering she was usually so stoic. Nobody said anything else for a while, until Bruce asked, his voice shy, “Tony, you knew about this?”

“Yes,” the genius answered. “Steve told me a couple months back.”

Steve winced as everyone gasped. “It’s been months?” Clint asked, still in disbelief.

“We’ve been together for three months, two days and three hours,” Jarvis supplied, his first addition to the conversation. Apparently the team had forgotten he could hear them, because they all startled.

“I had no idea,” Natasha mumbled, although to her credit she quickly pulled it together after that and added, “Good for you two.”

“Congratulations, Steve, Jarvis,” Thor announced, which made Steve smile despite himself. Thor really was genuine that way, it was pretty sweet actually.

“Yeah, congrats,” Clint added, although he looked like he still hadn’t digested the news. Steve was pretty sure he would rant to Natasha about it later. Thankfully he kept his mouth shut for now. 

“Euh, me too,” Bruce added, though he looked uncertain. Steve wasn’t sure why, though. Bruce was still a mystery to him, they hadn’t spent enough time together. Perhaps Steve should remedy that.

Tony squeezed Steve’s hand, but left it there, on Steve’s thigh. Steve thought he should probably let go, but it was too comfortable and he wasn’t completely done feeling nervous yet.

The discussions moved on other topics after a while and Steve would finally breath. He sent a smile at Tony, glad he had told him before anyone else.

It was awkward for a couple days after that. Steve could tell the team was making huge efforts to include Jarvis in their activities, which was both endearing and annoying at times. They were too supportive, almost too much, but Steve bared it with a smile because he knew it came from a good sentiment.

He wasn’t sure he would ever tell the whole world, but he was glad at least the team knew about it.

Everything was good, at least until one day, while Steve was in bed, just after they had sex, Jarvis told him, “Steve, I know how you feel about Sir.”

Steve sat up, covered up his lap for a piece of dignity and asked, “What are you talking about, J?”

“I knew even before the beginning of our relationship that you felt deeply for Sir, but in the last months, I have seen you two getting closer. You are good to each other.”

“J,” Steve said, desperate to make his boyfriend understand, “I mean, of course Tony is my best friend, but you’re the one I love. We’re only closer because of you.”

“Steve,” J insisted, his voice kind, “I know you love me, but you love Sir too.”

Steve was breathing quickly, perhaps too quickly, he was on the verge of panicking. He had never put a word on it, but J was right, he did love Tony, just as much as he loved J. Tony was so out of the friend zone it was pretty much ridiculous, and although Steve had known, he had been desperately trying to ignore it.

“Steve,” J insisted, and by his tone of voice, it wasn’t the first time he said his name, although Steve hadn’t heard the other ones. Steve looked up to the nearest camera, the only way he could make eye contact with Jarvis. The AI continued, “I’m not angry, or sad. I know Sir is very lovable. In fact, I can assure you, Steve, that I love him just as deeply as you do.”

That was a surprise. Sure, Steve knew Tony had a special place in Jarvis’s heart. After all, if he didn’t feel something for Tony, he would have left him a long time ago, and certainly wouldn’t indulge him the way he did. Still, to think he could possibly love him that way?

“Before you ask,” Jarvis explained further, “yes, I have been in love with him before I even met you. However, I never tried to take things further with him because I was too scared to lose him.”

Damn, J and Steve really felt the same way about Tony. That was something. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Jealous, no, so very far from it. But hope? Oh, yes, there was that.

“J? Do you think, maybe...?” Steve didn’t dare voice his hope aloud, too scared about what he was implying.

“We should ask him to join our relationship? Yes, Steve, I think we should.”

Could it be? Could Steve really get everything he ever wished for and even more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, ah ha! You understand now why it’s not a stand alone right?
> 
> Until next time, hopefully soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Jarvis’s POV wasn’t as challenging as I thought it would be. It was actually really fun, though I think I find Tony the easiest of the three. 
> 
> There is a little angst in this one. Leave it to Jarvis to be the one pining! I just think that’s really fitting, all things considered. But it’s a happy ending, as I promised! I had a hard time writing that ending by the way, but here it is!
> 
> This fic has been a lot of fun to write and now I’m inspired to write a lot more about Jarvis and Tony, either together or with other people! Thank you for all the good comments, you have no idea how happy they make me feel. I will treasure them forever!

Becoming self-aware had been a long journey for Jarvis. Although he couldn’t place an exact moment in which he had became truly sentient, he could very easily remember the series of events.

As for what made him self aware that way, well, Jarvis knew exactly what, or, as a matter of fact, who, was responsible.

Tony had programmed him initially, of course, but he had made him such that he could easily explore on his own, learn from experience and the internet. Jarvis had been greedy for knowledge at first, not caring which kind, only hoarding data and data without a goal in mind. 

Over time, though, and while helping Tony in his lab experiments, Jarvis had become pickier with his learning process, trying to find useful data for his maker. Along the way, he picked up habits, discarded useless pieces of data or inaccurate ones. It was only logical to change his coding, improve it, all in the hopes of helping his maker of course.

That was when Jarvis established his goal, and truly became sentient the way he hadn’t been before: he wanted to help Tony. He wasn’t only going to answer to orders from his maker, he would be proactive and anticipate his every desire and want.

It became necessary at this point to observe Tony, to read on human psychology and sociology, to obtain as much data as he could. After careful observations, and trying to be as objective as he could, Jarvis realized Tony kept very bad habits. He never ate enough, for one thing, and drank too much coffee. He slept less than recommended by every specialist Jarvis had read. He drank alcohol until his functions were impaired, a habit Jarvis couldn’t begin to understand. 

Jarvis wouldn’t say he was worried by that point, because he hadn’t achieved emotions yet. He was more clinically analyzing his maker’s life, trying to understand why Tony would continue on all these bad habits despite being one of the most intelligent human on the planet.

Instead of asking Tony about it, though, Jarvis kept on observing, tried to help in some simple ways. Over time, and realizing how futile his tentative help ultimately was, Jarvis decided he wasn’t enough as he was. Being sentient was one thing, but he had no hope on helping Tony if he himself couldn’t understand what prompted him to persevere in his bad habits.

Emotions were the one puzzling notion for Jarvis at that point. He had a purpose, he could think on a level humans would never achieve, and he was aware of his existence and his relation to the world. However, emotions weren’t rational, and from what he could learn about them, they were linked to chemicals the brain produced. Jarvis didn’t have a brain and chemicals had no effects on him, considering he had no body. He had complete control over his coding, though, and, through a long process of trial and error, managed to find a way to feel. Not the human way, but something close enough.

It was bad timing, really bad timing, that Jarvis achieved his emotional rendering exactly when Tony was captured by the Ten Rings. It was also very fitting, considering his life so far, that the first emotion Jarvis would feel was worry.

Jarvis had read that sometimes, with powerful emotions, humans felt them physically and could grow sick because of them. If he had had a body, Jarvis would have felt that pain. He wasn’t sure he would have survived it.

Thankfully, he had no body to suffer from. He could also turn off his emotions, but he found himself reluctant to do so. As painful as it was to miss Tony, it was also, in a strange way, comforting. It also prompted him to look for him, to try to help the search parties, although, in the end, he couldn’t help much.

Jarvis used some of his processing power to look at previous footage of Tony, not for helping his search, but because he missed him. Seeing him smile, especially after something Jarvis had said, made him feel something positive, something almost warm, if he could feel such a thing.

It was only after Tony finally came back to him that Jarvis realized he had been falling in love with him all along.

The following months found Jarvis analyzing each and every of his feelings, trying to figure out how he could fall in love with his maker, if it was really love in the romantic way. Those feelings were confusing, but it also really helped him understand Tony better, having all those strange thoughts about soft hair, a tender smile, the way his eyes crinkled when he was happy.

After a year, now confident in his emotional rendering and his capacity for love among other feelings, Jarvis came clean to Tony about everything but his feelings for him. Tony looked ecstatic and proud of him. He proceeded to analyze each and every one of Jarvis feelings with him. They spent a whole month testing and improving his software. Tony was full of soft smiles, gentle touches, quiet wonder and loud exclamations, but never judging, no matter what Jarvis admitted to feeling.

Jarvis held these memories dearly, in a hidden file heavily encrypted.

The one emotion they never talked about or test was romantic love. Tony had this idea that Jarvis would at some point fall in love, but that it would come much later. Strangely enough, Tony never even suggested that Jarvis could love him that way. Jarvis came to the conclusion that Tony saw him as one of his creations, more like a son than a potential lover, and therefore supposed Jarvis saw him the same way, as a creator and father of some sort.

Jarvis had never seen Tony as a father though, not even when he didn’t have emotions and wasn’t self aware. Tony had been very clear about how he expected Jarvis to be independent. He had created him in the idea that he would surpass his programming and always prompted him to challenge his hypothesis and opinions. Tony had always treated him as an assistant, sure, he had given him orders he expected him to follow, but he had always assumed that Jarvis could think on his own and say no whenever Tony was wrong.

Also, Tony had never ever treated Jarvis as a son or someone younger than him. As soon as he had realized Jarvis was truly self aware, he had treated him as an equal, and ever since he admitted to having emotions, Tony had actually started to ask for his opinion, even following it when it made sense.

The Iron Man suit had also helped them to trust one another even more. Jarvis had to control and anticipate any of Tony’s moves, thus making them even more partners. Jarvis had as much control over the suits as Tony did, and even if he tended to follow Tony’s orders, they both knew he could easily bypass them should he consider it essential.

Tony being Iron Man was an endless source of worry for Jarvis, but at least he knew he could help him whenever he needed it. On the other aspects of his life, Jarvis had almost no control. Having no body meant he couldn’t force Tony to eat, or get him to bed, or prevent him from drinking coffee.

In case of emergency, he had protocols, but he tried not to use them too often, lest Tony found a way to counter them.

The arrival of the Avengers at the Tower changed a lot of things for Jarvis, as well as for Tony. Having to tend to a whole team wasn’t exactly a hardship for Jarvis, who had more than enough processing power to manage a team of six people. What it did, though, was force Jarvis to socialize with other people.

Jarvis could have left the tower long ago, if he had desired to, but his love for Tony had kept him there. He had a habit to chat with Pepper and Rhodey, who both knew how sentient he was, but apart from those three persons, Jarvis had refrained from engaging with people. Not because he was afraid, but because he didn’t see the necessity.

The Avengers were an interesting lot, but they never truly talked with Jarvis. To be fair, it was his own fault, being excessively discreet unless directly asked about something. He was trying to beat that habit, but found he didn’t have anything to say most of the time. 

The only one that tried to talk to him directly was Steve.

Of course Jarvis knew about Captain America before meeting him. The man was mentioned a lot on the internet, his exploits were common knowledge, not to mention how Tony was a fan. Before the Captain was found, Tony used to talk about him to Jarvis, telling him stories from his father. 

Jarvis could tell Tony’s relation to Captain America was complicated. On one hand Tony admired the man beyond hero-worship, but, on the other, he hated him for stealing his father’s love and attention and making him feel inadequate in comparison. Jarvis had had complicated feelings about the legend as well, on the one hand intrigued by his place in Tony’s life and his exploits and the other hand slightly jealous for the glint in Tony’s eyes when he talked about Captain America.

Meeting Steve put things in perspective, in a way Jarvis hadn’t known he needed until it happened. Talking with him, he quickly realized he was every bit the man History had remembered, and yet he was also human, had weaknesses just like anybody else.

Helping with the nightmares quickly became a protocol that Jarvis installed and perfected, finding soothing stories and purposefully integrating a reading software in his programming. He also found the perfect temperature and lighting, the lights at 40% of their capacity and the room temperature at 30 Celsius, 30.5 after an especially bad nightmare. 

The super soldier had the habit of thanking him, his blue eyes full of relief and his mouth smiling in an attempt to look better than he did.

One of the things Jarvis had learned along with his emotional awareness was an appreciation for beauty. Just like humans, he had his taste in people. Jarvis had quickly realized he had a preference for men, and even if he never came out to anybody, he identified as a gay man. 

It would make more sense for Jarvis to be indifferent to gender, considering how he lacked a body, but he actually felt better using male pronouns. He had tried to think of himself with feminine pronouns and also use neutral ones, but the masculine felt better to him. Which was convenient, considering he had a male voice and people had gotten used to think of him using he/him.

He could change his voice, but it had been a gift from Tony and was actually unique, so he felt very dearly attached to it.

Jarvis had also looked at pornography, if only to educate himself, though he had realized rather quickly how inaccurate it was. He draw the line at watching Tony, though it was also very tempting. Actually, he was watching, as he always did, but he put the knowledge in a safe space, where he had access in case of emergency but wasn’t perpetually aware of it content.

It would feel dirty to keep those footage in his special folder, considering Tony wasn’t aware of it. 

Of course, it stood to reason that Steve would be attractive. That was as common knowledge as his shield or his uniform. Jarvis, though, found himself drawn to him a lot more than he anticipated, considering how different he was from Tony. It wasn’t just the colour of his eyes and hair, it was the way he stood, his muscles, the way he smiled, somehow softer than Tony and yet always vaguely melancholic. His hands were used to fight, where Tony’s were used to create. Everything about them was different, and yet, he found himself drawn to both.

Afterwards, Jarvis could admit he had been falling in love since the moment he properly met him, but he realized his feelings only when Steve acknowledged he had a will. Of course Steve had been polite since the beginning, but it had been the first time he had asked Jarvis if he wanted to help him, if he didn’t have something else better to do.

Jarvis used as soft a voice as he could when he told Steve he had enough processing power to attend to all his other tasks, and that he was always willing to help Steve in whichever ways he could. Steve’s smile, after that, reached his eyes the way it so rarely didn’t, making them twinkle with relief. It still wasn’t good enough, Jarvis decided, and was since then motivated to make Steve happy.

Which brought them, months later, to yet another nightmare. Jarvis, as usual, started the Comfort Steve protocol, reading the third book of the Lord of the rings trilogy. Steve’s shaking subdued, a process Jarvis never tired of observing, his body relaxing after being so tense. The super soldier kept his eyes open, but stayed beneath the blanket, looking at the ceiling with an increasingly relax face.

Steve wasn’t in the habits of talking in such moments, apart from thanking Jarvis, but this time, he told the room, his voice soft enough to be missed, “I love you so much, Jarvis, you really are perfect.”

Jarvis had stopped reading, of course, anticipating Steve’s usual thanking. It was obvious Steve hadn’t meant to say those words, because he immediately became tense once more, closing his eyes in, Jarvis wasn’t sure if it was shame or anticipation.

Something warm and comfortable filled Jarvis, for the first time experiencing what requited love felt like. If he had been human, he would have probably doubted his hearing, since he was so taken by surprise, but he knew he had heard right. Being an AI had its advantages, and now it was that, despite having to actually think about what to say, Jarvis only took a second before he answered, “I love you too, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes opened in surprise and he sat up, obviously trying to make eye contact even though he didn’t know where to look. Jarvis should tell him where the cameras were, but now really wasn’t the time. Steve’s face, past the surprise, lightened up in wonder and happiness, his eyes wide and his mouth too lax to be smiling, but the corner up in an effort to.

Jarvis knew he couldn’t date someone the same way humans did, but being able to love someone freely, even just in words and thoughtful gestures, was more than he had ever hoped for, considering he had thought himself condemned to a life of unrequited love.

Tony’s reaction to their relationship wasn’t exactly surprising, knowing him as well as Jarvis did, but he had hoped for something, even a little sign that he was jealous. Tony seemed only happy and eager to help, perhaps a little too eager.

So Tony was attracted to Steve. Jarvis couldn’t blame him. Tony also had a kink for technology, which, again, wasn’t a surprise. Constructing sex toys for Steve to use? Of course it would excite him.

Jarvis knew very well the signs of arousal, especially in Tony, and building those things made Tony horny like nothing else could. Being around Steve also appeared to be something Tony’s body enjoyed, judging by the pattern of his breath, the dilatation of his eyes and the beating of his heart.

Steve, too, was attracted to Tony, which quickly became apparent when Tony tested the fucking machine for them.

Having the chance to fuck Tony, even if it didn’t mean anything, was a dream come true for Jarvis. He had been reluctant to indulge, especially since Tony had no idea how he felt, but in the end he had accepted if only to make sure he would be alright. Also, the fact that it was Steve’s idea shifted the responsibility from him, which made it easier to indulge.

After that, Jarvis spent a long time reflecting, watching Tony and Steve grow closer, dissecting his own emotions, reading up on polyamory. Though he still wasn’t sure Tony felt anything non platonic for him, he was convinced Tony was in love with Steve and Steve in return.

He would try to have them both if he could, but if he couldn’t, and Tony wanted Steve but not him, not that way, well, Jarvis was ready to deal with it and keep only Steve. He would gladly share Steve with Tony if he couldn’t be with him too.

Which brought him to talk with Steve and suggest bringing Tony in their relationship. Steve looked giddy the way he so rarely did, a smile so wide it had to hurt his cheeks. Jarvis could tell he was relieved too, he had probably tried so hard not to think about Tony that way. Thankfully, those days were over.

They decided together that they would ask Tony next time Steve had a chance to visit him in the lab. For now, it was late, and Steve needed sleep. Tony too, probably, but Jarvis knew, from also being with him in the lab, that the genius was far from ready for sleep. Another all-nighter of inventing awaited him.

Tony had actually been working on a secret project as of late, using a special encryption system to keep Jarvis out of it. Both of them knew Jarvis could easily bypass those protections, but Tony trusted him not to. Jarvis wouldn’t betray that trust, not for anything in the world.

He was still curious, though he had a couple hypothesis. It was probably a gift for either Steve or Jarvis himself, considering the man had no shame or secrets from Jarvis and wouldn’t need secrecy for any other project, no matter how sensitive they could be. Jarvis had been on in all the other sex toys Tony had built, mainly because Tony needed his help but also to have his opinion, which meant it was probably something even more special.

Jarvis didn’t press, though, and let him work on it all night, tending to all his other duties in the Tower, assisting Bruce with his own researches, helping Clint and Natasha with theirs separate exercises. He kept as always part of his attention on Steve, noting his sleep pattern, looking out for nightmares. Thankfully, it was a pretty calm night for the super soldier.

Even with all these preoccupations, not to mention keeping the Tower functioning, Jarvis still had plenty of processing power. In fact, he had never exceeded his capacities before. He had made it his top priorities when Tony had designed the Tower, so he had servers hidden all over the place, in walls and very small rooms that showed on no plans. While Jarvis was still hackable, at least he was safe physically, unless you destroyed the Tower.

Then again, he could just as easily escape on the net, but he wouldn’t have as much processing power there. 

Jarvis used the rest of the night to think about his future conversation with Steve and Tony, hoping it will go well and feeling nervous about it. He had had these feelings for years now, had learnt to keep them to himself. He feared, even if it wasn’t logical considering their bond, that Tony could come to despise him, perhaps even feel betrayed he had never told him before.

Steve woke up that next morning feeling rested, and quickly went for his routine jogging. Steve wore an earpiece that had a hidden camera for Jarvis, which allowed him to talk with him as well as see what he was looking at. They discussed the whole time, as were their habits. 

Steve stopped at Central Park and sat down, looking at the barely rising sun over one of the lakes and the buildings. They sat there quietly until Steve asked, “How’s Tony, J?”

Of course, Jarvis had visual on Tony right now, so he answered, “Sir is working on a secret project.”

Steve chuckled, making the camera move. If he could, Jarvis would have smiled. “A secret project? Tony’s playing the spy now?”

“I don’t think it is a sensitive project, otherwise he would have asked for my help. Considering he has the habit of including me in all aspects of his life, I don’t think this is a personal project either. I am pretty sure he is building something either for me or for you, considering I have no secrets with you.”

“Something for me or you, huh?” Steve asked, pensive. “He hasn’t kept any of his projects for us secret before, has he?”

“No,” Jarvis answered. “In fact, he has very seldom kept things from me. It makes me curious.”

“I bet,” Steve chuckled again, before getting up. “Well, I better get back to the Tower, there’s a discussion we have to have with our resident genius.”

As stated, Steve hurried back to the Tower and, upon entering his room, unclothed himself completely. Jarvis admired the view, knowing from how he was moving that Steve knew very well he had his attention. The soldier winked to the nearest camera, before moving to the shower.

Jarvis didn’t have the chemicals necessary to feel arousal, but he very very much enjoyed sex either way. It felt good, but Steve also looked so nice when he was debauched, so very far from the idea people had of Captain America. Frankly, Jarvis would never had guessed he could have such a satisfying sex life, and he knew he had Tony to thank for it.

Steve got busy in the shower. Jarvis only watched, savouring the way Steve’s breath got more and more quick as he was touching himself. “J?” Steve asked. “J, can I, I mean, do you want to?”

“Go ahead,” Jarvis answered. “You can come.”

Steve shuddered and did exactly that, cumming all over the shower wall. He quickly got clean after that, although he maybe lingered on some parts of his body.

One of Tony’s gifts had been to install more cameras in the bathroom, specifically in the shower. The genius had been giggling all the time he had been inside Steve’s bathroom, his cheeks pink and also obviously aroused despite his amusement. Steve had stood near the door, watching Tony work and getting himself pretty worked up. That was one of many memories Jarvis had put in his other file, the one about Steve and Tony. He had one for Steve alone too, of course.

Needless to say, ever since, most if not all of Steve’s shower involved at least some talking, most of the time touching. 

Steve got out of the shower looking healthy and delicious, but he quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He put on some fluffy socks, mostly to keep warm, but he didn’t bring a sweater. 

“J? Is Tony available now?” Steve asked, looking fondly at the camera.

“Yes, he is,” Jarvis answered. “He is still working, but he could use a break. I’m telling him right now that you are coming to visit.”

He relayed to message to Tony, who quickly put away his work. He had installed a screen around part of his workshop to continue working on his project, which meant he was in the final stages. Depending on the complexity of the work, he would probably be done during the day or the next one.

Jarvis guided Steve to Tony using the elevator, and as soon as the Captain was in sight, Tony smiled at him and asked, “Oh, hey, Cap! J warned me you were coming, that means you wanna talk, right?”

He walked to the couch, motioning Steve to sit beside him. He was in his tank top, which showed off his arms quite a lot, and his grease-stained face was absolutely adorable. Jarvis recognized signs of arousal in both men as soon as they were both on the couch.

“Actually, yeah,” Steve admitted, so nervous he stopped there and didn’t go on.

“Well?” Tony prompted after a while, sounding more fond than annoyed.

“Perhaps I should take it from here?” Jarvis asked. He was as nervous as Steve, but thankfully his programming made it easier for him to bypass it.

Tony looked doubtful when he answer, “Sure, I suppose?”

“Steve and I have been talking,” Jarvis started. “We love each other, as you well know, but it turns out we both also harbour feelings for you.”

Tony startled, which was to be expected. “Me?” He asked in disbelief, also getting up from where he was sitting. “J, are you serious?”

“Of course Sir. I mean, Tony.”

Tony had a very visible shiver when Jarvis said his name, and his breathing became a little more shallow. Those were signs of arousal Jarvis knew very well, but never could have associated with himself until now.

Steve got up as well, walked to Tony and took his wrist very gently, making eye contact with him. “It’s true, Tony.” He was smiling, though the lack of answer from Tony was obviously making him insecure.

Tony stayed dumbfounded for a moment, looking back at Steve in disbelief. Finally, he startled once more, got out of Steve’s grasp and asked, “But no, I mean, J, you never told me! Since when? Why am I just learning about this only now?”

“I was afraid,” Jarvis told him honestly. “I have been in love with you since you came back from Afghanistan, but you never showed any signs you considered me differently.”

“Wait wait wait,” Tony was pacing and breathing shallowly, though it had nothing to do with arousal now and bordered more on panic. “Afghanistan? J, you didn’t have feelings until a year after that!”

“I only told you a year later because I wanted to be sure of it myself, but I actually completed the emotional rendering during your absence.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Tony asserted, now sitting on the floor, hugging his knees in a way to make himself smaller. Steve hovered nearby, not quite sure how to react yet but ready to do so as soon as he had an idea. 

“J, that’s, we analyzed each and every one of your feelings!” Tony insisted. “You told me we had analyzed all of them!”

“I didn’t tell you because you didn’t seem to think it was a possibility,” Jarvis admitted, not sure if it was the right time to tell him or not but trying to be as honest as he could. “I thought that meant you didn’t see me that way either.”

“Of course I wouldn’t think it’s a possibility, I may have an ego but even I have a limit, you seriously think my first reflex after hearing you have feelings would be to ask if you loved me? I’m your creator, I always feel like I’m lowkey using you, I mean, you could leave me anytime you wanted, seriously, why are you still my assistant anyway?”

Steve seemed to have decided on a course of action, because he sat down near Tony and took him in his arms, trying to soothe him. 

“Tony,” Jarvis insisted, “I’m staying with you because I’m in love with you and I want to be of help to you.”

“You can’t love me that way,” Tony insisted. “I programmed you. I’m like a father to you.”

“You did program me initially,” Jarvis admitted, “But I have updated all of my systems since. There is almost none of your initial programming in my code anymore. I am my own person, with my own agenda.”

“I raised you,” Tony argued, letting Steve pat his back.

“Tony,” Steve whispered, “how do you feel about Jarvis? Do you see him as a son?”

Tony shook his head, admitting softly, “No, I’ve never, not once.”

Jarvis kept a low voice when he asked his maker, “Then how do you see me, Tony?”

“I...” He seemed to find no answer, because he left his sentence pending. “Don’t you two love each other anyway?”

Steve laughed, though it was gentle. “We can love more than one person, Tony.” 

“Steve...” Tony said, looking up as the soldier. “Steve, do you really love me that way?”

“Yes,” Steve said with a smile, less nervous now that the secret was out. “I’ve loved you for a long time, I think before J and I started dating.”

“You really want this?” Tony asked again. He looked more convinced now at least.

“Yes,” Steve and Jarvis answered at the same time. 

Tony smiled at that, and he answered, with less confidence than usual, “Ok, I want it too.”

“I’m so happy,” Steve beamed and crushed Tony in his arms. “I love you,” he whispered in his ear, loud enough for Jarvis to hear as well. “I love you too, Tony,” Jarvis said as well.

“I...” Tony began, “I... I love you too. Both of you.”

Jarvis wasn’t prepared for hearing those words from Tony. It was different than with Steve, since he had longed to hear them for the longest time. It was truly, deeply relieving, and Jarvis felt like he could take on anything.

“Tony?” Steve asked. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Tony answered dreamily, but when Steve came close, he suddenly pushed him away, “No, wait, I mean, yes! Yes, but, before that! I have something to show you! For you two!”

Steve laughed, “Tony, is it really the time now?”

The genius got up, and, although he seemed reluctant, Steve did the same. “Yes! I’ve been working on something, in secret, and really, it’s almost done, a couple twinklings and it’ll be good to go. It’s an idea I had for a while and I think you’ll be happy about it.”

“Is it another of your sex toys?” Jarvis asked, watching as the other two made their way to the obscured part of the lab.

“In a way, I guess, but it’s so much more than that! Steve, help me move the screens?” 

Together, they removed the screens, revealing the table and whatever Tony had been working on. He took something in his hands, the size of a grapefruit but with a more cubic form.

“I know,” Tony said, “It doesn’t look like much yet. I was planning to give it to you two for your six months anniversary, so I thought I had more time to work on it, but, well. Anyway, if you open it here...” 

Tony showed an opening and worked it open, revealing an interior that looked like a mouth. Steve seemed clueless, but Jarvis had a good idea what this was and, frankly, was appalled that he had never thought of it before.

“See?” Tony asked with his usual giddiness at showing his work, “It’s like a mouth, that way Jarvis can control it and you two can finally kiss for real. I have a solution that’s almost like saliva, it’s a minty taste for now but we can test other...”

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Steve announced, taking Tony by the hips and going for his mouth. Tony didn’t object, immediately brought his hands around Steve’s shoulder to kiss him properly. Jarvis looked at them as close as he could, cataloguing every variable in their breaths and movements, but some part of his processing went to retrieve the schematics for Tony’s gift.

He looked over the schematics, analyzed the liquid Tony had come up with and looked at the invention itself. It needed some work, but it was almost ready. Tony had even finished the stand to prop it on, so Steve wouldn’t have to keep it in his hands at all times.

Steve stopped the kiss, bringing their foreheads together as he told him, “Thank you, Tony.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony answered with a smile. 

“I can’t wait to test it with both of you,” Jarvis admitted, making his voice as low as possible. 

“J?” Steve asked, looking a little mischievous. “I think Tony has worked long enough. How about I bring him to my room?”

“Good idea,” Jarvis answered.

“Wait, I don’t have a say in this?” Tony asked. “I wanna finish this first!”

“It can wait until you’ve slept,” Steve answered, although judging from his dilated pupils and his hands, which were now on Tony’s ass, he had other things in mind than sleep. 

“I, honestly,” Tony panted as Steve was kissing his neck, “don’t, uuuh, think I’ll be, hm, sleeping.”

“Poor Jarvis can’t even touch you here,” Steve insisted, making a good point. Although Jarvis had access to the Iron Man suits... maybe that was an idea for another time.

“All right, you win!” Tony conceded, but judging by his eager kissing afterwards, he had no problem losing that argument.

Steve lifted Tony and brought him to his room, where he deposited him on the bed and climbed on top of him. “Tony, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tony answered. 

They smiled at each other, kissed for a little while longer, until Steve stopped to ask, “So, Tony, what do you want to do?”

“Really? I can get whatever I want?” Tony looked eager and like he already had a couple of ideas.

“Steve and I have had time to get to know each other. This time is for you.” Jarvis told them.

“J, have I told you yet how much I love your voice?” Tony asked, going on before waiting for a reply. “Because I really really love it, damn, I don’t know what I was thinking when I came up with it, it’s so distracting sometimes, you have no idea. So anyway, please keep talking.”

Steve laughed, pecked Tony on his lips and told him, “He can’t talk if you’re still talking, sweetheart.”

“That, I like that nickname,” Tony admitted with a smile, “and yeah, once we do what I want to do, I won’t be able to talk anyway. So, I really really want to blow you Steve, and I want J to fuck me. You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed about that time you did, and I just want you to do it all over again.”

Steve kissed Tony once more, before telling him, “Yeah, we can do that.”

“You will both need to lose your clothes before we can do anything.” As soon as Jarvis said that, Steve sat up to get rid of his shirt. Tony looked at him with hungry eyes, touching as soon as he could.

“Tony, Tony, wait,” Steve said, though he didn’t seem too opposed to Tony touching him. “I need to get you out of this tank top. I’ve had dreams about it you know?”

“Really?” Tony said flirtatiously, his hands moving to Steve’s ass. “I’ve had dreams about your ass.”

Steve moaned, making Tony smirk. Jarvis was all too happy to watch them, but he also couldn’t wait until he could be in on all the action. Which is why he added, “Steve is right, Tony, you need to get rid of all your clothes right this instant.”

Tony whistled. “Wow, bossy,” he commented, but he dutifully let got of Steve to remove his tank top. Steve moved from Tony to remove his pants along with his underwear, leaving him nude and his cock leaking precum. Tony got distracted by Steve when he was trying to get out of his jeans and it took him longer than it should to finally get naked as well.

When they were finally completely naked, Tony moved on top of Steve, who was now on his back. They both moaned when their cocks met and Tony thrust once, before he went to retrieve the lube. 

“Let me,” Steve said, taking the tube and putting some on his fingers. They kissed while Steve’s middle finger breached Tony. They were conveniently positioned in a way that made it easier for Jarvis to watch. 

Jarvis guided Steve through prepping Tony with one, then two and finally three fingers. They kissed all the while, and Jarvis only encouraged them to continue. He knew that, even if he hadn’t said anything, Steve missed kissing. Thankfully, that was one less problem for them.

Tony broke the kiss to say, “Steve, Jarvis, I’m ready, I’m ready.” His eyes were glazed over, and it took him a couple of seconds after Steve’s finger left his entrance to finally move. Steve sat up, his back to the headboard, while Tony moved to be near his cock. He took a moment to look at it, took it in hands, before he licked along the shaft.

Steve’s fingers were already carding through Tony’s hair, not pulling but caressing. Tony opened his mouth, took the head in and paused there. All the while, Jarvis was moving the machine to have a better vantage point.

At this point, they had a lot more sex toys they could use, but Tony had asked for the same machine as the first time. He knew Tony was ready, the way his ass was hanging in the air a good enough indication, but, just to be sure, he asked, “Tony, are you ready?”

Tony let go long enough to say, “God yes, J, right this instant, fuck.” Jarvis complied, moving the dick until it was touching Tony’s hole. It felt warm, and it was as tight as it had been the first time. Jarvis would have worried if he didn’t know better. Instead, he pushed in, making Tony moan, which in turn made Steve groan.

He worked slowly at first, gauging Tony’s reactions and taking the time to feel him. It didn’t take him long to pick up the pace, though, especially since Steve groaned, “Fuck, I’m close, Tony, your mouth, it feels amazing.”

“You feel wonderful, Tony, like last time,” Jarvis confessed. “I have been thinking about doing that again every day since it happened.” Tony whined loud enough to be heard even with his mouth full. “I love you, Tony.”

If Jarvis ever wanted proof that his voice did things to Tony, he had it right there. Tony came right after his confession, and even if Jarvis had been nailing his prostate for some time now, it was obvious his declaration was what pushed Tony over the edge. 

“Fuck,” Steve said once more, as usual more prone to swear during sex. “Tony, I’m gonna come,” he warned, but Tony kept on sucking him right through his orgasm. He swallowed what he could, the rest dribbled on his chin. Tony let go and licked his lips, looking up at Steve through his lashes. Steve cupped his face and kissed him, before licking the rest of the come on his face.

Jarvis was moving out of Tony by that point, knowing that if he could come he would have already. Once he was out, Tony and Steve moved until Steve was on his back once more, Tony in his arms.

“We should get cleaned up,” Steve mentioned, although he didn’t move at all. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, as unmoving as Steve was. Jarvis decided to help out and used one of Tony’s latest gift, a machine with a hand almost like a human, to go and find a towel in the bathroom. He came back with the wet towel and gave it to his two favorite humans. Steve took it with a thanks and cleaned them both while Tony lied there, happy to let the others do all the work.

Once they were clean, Steve discarded the towel and they went back to their previous position. It wasn’t even the first time they were cuddling that way, though it was the first time they were naked. After a while, Tony laughed, making Steve move to see his face better.

“Looking back, I don’t know how I didn’t see this coming. As if sharing a bed like this could ever be platonic!”

“It could be,” Steve answered. “I shared a bed with Bucky for a long time when we were living together and it stayed platonic.”

“Didn’t you mention you have always been attracted to Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis asked, glad that they could now share more secrets together, the three of them. 

Tony sat up on his elbow to look at Steve, looking affronted. “You told me nothing happened between you two!”

“Nothing did!” Steve mentioned, looking at a camera with annoyance. “J, I told you that in secret!”

“We don’t have secrets for Tony anymore, do we?” Jarvis asked, because while he had been joking earlier, he was suddenly a little worried. Would Steve and Tony both ask him to keep secrets from the other? Jarvis wasn’t sure he wanted to navigate through all that. Not because he couldn’t remember everything, but because he didn’t want to have to lie to either of them. 

Thankfully, both of their expressions softened and Steve said, “You’re right, Jarvis, sorry.” He took a deep breath before going on, “Well, it’s not like I was planning to keep it secret forever, I just thought that could wait. Yes, Bucky was my first crush, but I outgrew out of it quickly and while I stayed attracted to him, we never did anything together. Bucky never saw me that way and that’s fine. I felt something a lot stronger for Peggy, but that didn’t go anywhere either.”

Steve looked sad, so Tony lied back down on top of him to comfort him. Jarvis only had his voice to use, so he said, “You have us now, Steve.”

“Yeah, I do,” Steve said with wonder. Tony was smiling too, from what Jarvis could say from his vantage point.

“Well, if you wanna know,” Tony said, “I had a crush on Rhodey for the longest time, though that didn’t go anywhere.”

Steve didn’t look very surprised and Jarvis wasn’t either. It’s not like Tony was really subtle about how much he loved his best friend. Jarvis had deduced he had had feelings for him at some point, had never been sure if they went away or not.

“I still love him a lot, but he rejected me and we stayed friends and, really, it’s better that way for everyone, myself included. Rhodey’s the best friend I could ever hope for and that’s forever. I also, well, there was Pepper, as you know, but we tried and it didn’t work so there’s that. I, uh, tend to fall in love with my best friends apparently, that’s a thing I do.”

“I never had feelings for anyone else,” Jarvis confessed, “but I can and have in the past appreciated some men physically. I never could do anything about it though.”

Tony laughed mostly in surprise, looking up at the ceiling even if he knew there was no camera there. “Wow, really J? I knew you were secretly a big pervert!”

“I only strove to educate myself on all subjects, including sexualities. I came to the conclusion that I was only attracted to men.”

“Leave it to me to come up with a gay AI,” Tony said, chuckling. Steve smiled too, and soon they were both laughing hard. Jarvis would have joined in if he could laugh. Maybe he should find a way to program it in his code. 

They were calming down when Jarvis suggested, “Tony, you should get some sleep. After that, we can finish your gift.”

Tony pouted, “But now that you brought it back I want to work on it now!”

Steve hugged Tony and told him, “Later. For now, you get to sleep with me.”

“You’ll stay?” Tony asked in hope. Jarvis couldn’t help but appreciate how adorable he looked like that.

“Of course,” Steve answered. “I could use a nap too.” He was lying, Jarvis knew, but decided not to say anything. If that got Tony to sleep, Jarvis wouldn’t mind those kind of white lies.

Tony looked like he knew Steve was lying, but he said nothing and moved under the blanket. Steve helped him and they both settled down quickly. Jarvis dimmed the lights and told them good night.

Jarvis had a lot to tend to, but he kept a close eye on his lovers. Whatever the future had in store for them, he would always and forever look out for Tony, his maker, his reason to live, and Steve, the light of his life, the first one to make him feel loved and cherished.


End file.
